


Spooky Action

by threeplusfire



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Adorable dorks, Best Friends, Falling In Love, M/M, bad ideas that are good ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeplusfire/pseuds/threeplusfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go bump in the night. Sometimes you just need to hold on to someone else.<br/>A story about falling in love, making mistakes, learning from them and building a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially two lines of dialogue that I thought would be a quick thousand words. Haha, oops. There will be more. Starts pretty SFW but will grow more NSFW as it progresses.

By the time the video upload finally ticked over to complete, Ross yawned. It wasn’t that late, not by their usual standards. Barely past midnight but he was already tired. They’d pushed out a lot of stuff this evening because Trott had plans. He tried to remember what Chris was out doing - a movie maybe? Ross sighed and rolled his head back to stretch out his neck.

At first, he barely noticed the noise. The stealthy creaks blended into the ordinary sounds of the evening. A thump made his eyes flick upwards and Ross frowned. When Alex ambled back into the room and sat down at his computer, Ross looked at him a bit sideways.

“Did you drop something?” he asked, picking up his phone to check for messages.

“No. Why?” Alex made a face at him, quizzical.

“I could hear you thumping around up there, is all.”

“Mate, I was in the kitchen.”

“No, I heard you up in your room.”

“No,” he repeated with a head shake. “Making myself a drink?” Alex held up his glass, swirled it around.

“But…” Ross trailed off and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed a hand through his dark hair, scrubbing out the indent from wearing his headphones for the past hour or two. “I heard something.”

“Nobody up there mate, Trott’s out and I’m right here.” Alex picked up his own headphones, ready to get stuck back into the mess of edits. He glanced up after a moment, watching Ross stare at the ceiling. Ross licked his lips, blue eyes narrowed and a crease between his eyebrows. He kept making that weird face, something halfway between consternation and curiosity.

A sound like foot steps vibrated down through the ceiling and Ross slapped at the desk.

“Smith!”

“What?” His expression grew annoyed as he paused his work.

“It sounded like someone walking up there.”

“Have you been watching scary movies again or something?”

“No.” Ross hunched defensively, pulling on the drawstring of his hoodie. “I fucking heard something. I am not imagining things.”

“Sure…” They sat there, listening to the ever present machine hum and the quiet house. Just as Alex was about to jam his headphones back over his ears there was a thump, followed by a heavy sound like something falling to the floor.

“There!” exclaimed Ross.

“Fuck,” Alex said, startled. “What the fuck?”

“I don’t know!” They looked at each other and back up at the otherwise unremarkable white ceiling. The room was well lit, comfortably crowded and not the least bit spooky. At least until they heard another creaking sound.

“That’s your room up there,” said Ross very quietly. “It’s coming from your room.” He gripped the cord of his headphones, anxious kneading his fingers against the table top. An especially loud creaking sound made him jump.

Alex made a face, half annoyed and half disturbed. He drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair while Ross continued to stare in terrified fascination at the ceiling.

“Fuck it, I’ll go take a look.”

“No!” Ross looked horrified. “What if…”

“What if what?” Alex interrupted him, standing abruptly. “Maybe the window’s open, stuff’s just banging around.” He didn’t sound terribly convinced of the idea however.

“What if someone… something is up there?” whispered Ross, eyes wide.

“Mate, you are getting ridiculous. If anyone’s up there, they are going to regret it.” With his best feral grin, Alex headed for the stairs. Ross leaped up and went after him, dragging him to a halt in the hallway.

“Wait!”

Upstairs, there was a tremendous crashing sound. The two men froze, holding their breath in the sudden silence. They both stared up, identical expressions of dread. Alex visibly marshaled his courage, flexing his hands and shaking his shoulders back.

“Come on, we’re going up there.”

“We are?”

“You want to stay down here by yourself?”

“Shit.”

As they stepped carefully and slowly up the dimly lit stairs, Ross wished he’d thought to grab something as a weapon. An airsoft pistol wasn’t much but it might frighten off an intruder. Maybe a kitchen knife? Christ this was dumb, he thought.

“Smith, shouldn’t we…”

“Shhh.” The taller man reached back, hand almost touching Ross’ face. “Quiet.”

They hunched together at the top of the stairs. A sliver of light illuminated the hallway.

“Your light is on,” Ross whispered. He felt his heart beat tick faster.

“Why is my light on?” Alex whispered back.

“This is stupid.”

“Come on.” Alex crept almost noiselessly down the hall. Ross was a bit less stealthy, sticking close to the wall. Alex’s door was open just a crack, not enough to see inside. Pressed against the wall just beside the door they listened, ears straining against the silence that filled the upstairs. Ross put a hand on Alex’s wrist, and made his best ‘what the fuck do we do now face?’ at his friend. After staring at the door for a few seconds, Alex leaned in close. His breath was warm in Ross’ ear.

“Back me up, eh?”

“What?” Ross looked horrified again as Alex stepped back and then charged through the door with a loud shout.

“What the fuck!”

Alex stumbled to a stop in the middle of his bedroom, looking around wildly. Ross stopped just inside the door. The cheap bedside lamp was on, duvet pulled up, airsoft gear piled up on the floor and still not unpacked from the last weekend. His iPad and a couple of paperback books were on the floor beside the bed. It all appeared disconcertingly normal.

“There’s nothing here mate.” Alex walked in a little circle and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Window’s closed.”

“Should we check your wardrobe?” Ross asked a bit dubiously. Alex shrugged.

“I doubt anyone or anything is hiding in there, it’s tiny.” Still, he pulled open the door and poked around while Ross stepped around the bedroom like a nervous cat. “Nothing in here but my stuff. No murderers or ghosts or whatever.”

“Then what made all that noise?”

Alex shrugged again. He looked a bit uneasy but he covered it with a laugh.

“We’ve been editing too long. I don’t know. Maybe we imagined it.”

“I did not imagine that and neither did you.” Ross pointed a finger at him, glad his hand wasn’t shaking. Behind Alex, the light bulb in the lamp burnt out with a sudden pop. Both men jumped and Ross swore violently in the sudden dark.

“ _Fuuuuck_ ,” Alex shouted. He pushed Ross out the door and slammed it behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

Downstairs they huddled in the kitchen, where Alex poured himself another drink. Ross chewed on his lip.

“Should we get out of here?”

“And go where? We don’t know it is anything, first off.”

“It fucking is something.” Ross looked unsettled, wide eyed. His pupils were wide and dark in the yellowed kitchen light.

“Yeah, well…” Alex leaned back against the counter. “I know I’m definitely not going to try to find out.”

“Did you text Trott?”

“He’s still out with the guys, they’re going back to their place to keep drinking. He’s fine.”

Ross folded his arms tight across his chest and kept his eyes on the ceiling while Alex messed around on his phone. The darkness outside was just as menacing as the false cheer of the lights downstairs.

“This is creepy and I don’t like it.”

“Going to have to agree with that one.” Alex tucked his phone back into his pocket. He sighed, long and loudly. “I’m not going back up there.”

“Definitely not,” Ross agreed.

“Can I sleep in your room?”

“What?”

“Come on mate, the sofa is tiny and that’s right under my room anyway,” pleaded Alex, doing that thing where he looked up from under his fringe. It was the most pathetic thing and it inevitably resulted in Alex getting whatever it was he wanted.

“You could sleep in Trott’s room if he’s going to be out all night.”

“That’s upstairs too!”

“Fine,” Ross sighed. “We’ll have a sleep over party because we’re scared of creepy noises in our own fucking place.” Alex offered a fervent thanks and gave Ross the half empty glass. He drank, the warmth and burn helped to kill the anxiety.

“Well, I’m editing fuck all the rest of tonight,” Alex said cheerfully.

They settled into Ross’ room, where Alex sprawled across the foot of the bed playing games on his phone while Ross poked at his laptop. From time to time, he’d glance up at the ceiling. He wanted to jam on his headphones, but it made him more uneasy to think maybe he wouldn’t be able to hear if the noise kicked off again. Other than the latent dread it was pretty cozy with the curtains closed and the door shut, Alex sleepy and scruffy close at hand. Ross yawned and got up to find the pair of plaid pajama bottoms he kept around.

“You just going to sleep in your clothes?” he tried to ask casually.

“Going to sleep in your clothes,” Alex didn’t even look up from his game, merrily destroying a tiny village.

“What?” Ross squinted. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Just boxers, mate.” Alex levered himself to get undressed, unfastening the buttons of his shirt and fiddling with the phone again.

“Right. Anyway.” He tried to shuck his clothes quickly, hesitating over the t-shirt. It was a little chill. By the time he turned round, Alex had already rolled himself up entirely in Ross’ fluffy duvet. Ross turned out the light and quickly crawled into bed. The sudden darkness made him nervous.

“Smith,” he sighed in exasperation.

“It’s cold,” Alex whined. Ross pushed at him, trying to unroll his friend from the bedding.

“For fuck’s sake, get out of that and share.”

“It’s freezing and the heat hasn’t come on properly,” Alex laughed. “We’ll have to cuddle each other for warmth. And protection from the ghost thumping around in my room. Or we’ll die!”

“Don’t remind me,” groaned Ross. He pushed halfheartedly as Alex pulled the blankets around them and snuggled. It was slightly disconcerting to have a shirtless Alex in his bed. A shirtless Alex wearing only his boxers at that.

“You’re warm.”

“Hmmm.” Ross tried to scoot down in the bed. “Smith.”

“Yeah?”

“What the hell made all that noise?”

“Dunno. Do you really want to talk about that in the dark?”

“Right.” Ross half laughed, and didn’t protest when Alex put an arm across his chest. It did feel a bit safer with someone else close by. “Let’s talk about something else. Something pleasant and definitely not creepy or weird or scary.”

“Since when do you sleep in clothes?” Alex sounded amused. He patted Ross on the shoulder.

“Uh, since one of my idiot friends decided he wanted to sleep in my bed?”

“You don’t have to dress on my account.”

“Right.” Ross rolled his eyes in the dark. Beside him, Alex began to hum an old Fleetwood Mac song. His fingers traced circles in the fabric of Ross’ shirt. It was soothing, and Ross let his head fall against Alex. His mind drifted, and he was half asleep when he felt the gentle press of Alex’s lips on his temple.

“Did you just kiss me?” he asked, his voice thick and quiet. He could feel his heart beating, Alex’s breath, the cottony duvet over them.

In response Alex shifted so he could kiss Ross on the mouth, surprisingly gentle. When he pulled back, Ross made a soft sound of protest.

“Do you want me to stop?” Alex’s voice was right in his ear.

“No,” Ross breathed. He didn’t, if he was honest with himself and he was trying to be right now. Alex made a habit of invading their personal space in his cheery, friendly way but this felt different. Nice different, not weird different, he thought. Before he could get much further with the thought, Alex kissed him again.

“Less scary, eh?” Ross could hear the grin in his voice even with his eyes closed.

“Don’t let anything kill me in my sleep,” Ross quipped. He let himself curl into his friend, the back of his hand resting on Alex’s chest. His knuckles bumped against the curve of a collarbone. Alex’s fingers moved to the back of his head, teasing out Ross’ short cropped hair in soothing motions. Ross drifted off to a dark and dreamless sleep, safe in Alex’s hands.

 

* * *

 

 

Bright with sunlight, the kitchen smelled of coffee and toast. Alex shuffled in, blinking himself awake. From his perch at the corner of the counter, Chris looked him up and down pointedly while drinking his coffee.

“That’s not your hoodie,” he commented dryly, taking in the boxers and bare feet.

“Nope,” Alex agreed with a yawn. “Please tell me there’s more coffee. Yes.”

“Well I guess that went well then.”

“Pretty good, I think.” Alex opened the fridge, rustled around. He glanced through the doorway before he spoke again.

“How the hell did you get the light bulb to blow?” he asked in a low voice. “That was brilliant.”

“Magic!” Chris exclaimed in a silly voice. He widened his brown eyes and wiggled his fingers, kicking his feet out before just as quickly reverting to his ordinary expression. “No seriously, that was just a happy accident. You must have put in shit bulbs or something.”

“Christ,” Alex laughed.

“I nearly shit myself when you opened the door.”

“Thanks for not? I was impressed you crammed yourself into the wardrobe.”

“Perks of not being unusually tall. Easier than getting out and back to my room actually.” Chris shrugged. “So did you get some?”

“Believe it or not, I’m taking it slow.” Alex pressed his lips together, trying not smile too hard.

“Wouldn’t it have been simpler just to ask him on a date or something? This is a lot of effort.”

“It’s a brilliant plan, mate. We’ve bonded over our shared creepy house experience. And now I have an excuse to sleep down here…”

“You are the worst human being, Smith. The actual worst.” Shaking his head, Chris hopped down off the counter. They both heard the sound of Ross’ door opening.

“Hey Trott… Smith! What have we said about wearing clothes in the kitchen?” Ross stood in the doorway, dressed for the day. He half frowned when he noticed Alex wearing his Superdry hoodie, the one he’d spent ten minutes trying to find in the mess of his laundry. “Why are you wearing my hoodie?”

“Had to sleep down here, because _someone_ was scared,” Alex said, elbowing Chris with a sly smirk.

“What?! That’s bullshit Smith, you’re the one who wouldn’t go back to your room. The weirdest fucking thing happened last night, Trott, you missed it…” As Ross started to explain, Chris put on his most serious face. Stepping behind Ross, Alex covered his mouth and tried not to burst into laughter. Chris gave him a warning look, and turned back to Ross to listen to his explanation of the previous night. Alex jogged up the stairs to find some jeans. He left the hoodie on though - it smelled like Ross.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts to get a bit NSFW but it is just a little tease.

In the daylight, he couldn’t quite figure out how he felt. Everything was normal. Maybe Alex’s hand lingered a second longer on his shoulder when they passed in the kitchen. He was still wearing Ross’ hoodie around the house even after he came down from his shower. But Alex was just kind of like that - a sort of chaotic good. Maybe neutral. Destructive and prone to bad ideas but with good intentions for the most part. Maybe? After about twenty minutes Ross stopped trying to figure out Alex’s character alignment because maybe this was just a bit of over thinking. It was also definitely one of the nerdier things he’d ever wasted his time contemplating.

“You alright?” Chris asked when he found Ross staring blankly out the kitchen window. His Pepsi was forgotten on the counter, condensation beading on the can. Ross startled, and tried to cover it by running his hand over his face and into his hair.

“Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking about something.” He glanced away.

“Getting dark,” the shorter man observed as he leaned up against the counter next to Ross. His glasses reflected the sunlight, reddish gold through the grey clouds. He raised his eyebrows. “Worried about more things going thump in the night?”

“What?” Ross said distractedly. “No, I … no. It’s fine. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Right,” Chris drawled. Something twinkled in his eyes, amusement or mockery. But he let it drop and Ross was grateful for that.

* * *

 

They worked and gamed and recorded through the evening, with only a minimum of smart ass cracks about ghosts or scary noises. Alex joined in once or twice, but Chris mocked him viciously enough to get him to change the subject. From time to time, Ross slid his headset back just enough so he could listen to the house. No unsettling thumps or footsteps came from the floor above but he couldn’t help checking from time to time.

A message beeped in the corner of his screen.

 

_hear anything?_

_nope_

_you okay?_

_yeah fine you?_

_great aside from mr grumpy pants taking the piss about everything_

 

Ross suppressed a laugh. His eyes met Alex’s over their monitors. He felt a warmth in his chest, a tightness that made him look away. When he glanced back up, he caught an expression of fond amusement on Alex’s face. He winked and Ross ducked back behind his monitor, flustered. He didn’t know why - Alex did things like that all the time. But last night… Ross slumped down in his chair. Last night Alex kissed him. That wasn’t exactly something that happened every day.

“I think I’m going to bed.” Ross untangled himself from the headset cable. He just wanted to hide in his room, without anyone watching him. He couldn’t think about last night and how weird it had been right there so close to Alex.

Before Alex could get a word out, Chris spoke with a mocking lilt.

“If you’re too scared of the dark Smith, you can come stay across the hall.” Alex shot him a pointed look but Ross was already up and moving.

“Night guys.”

“Night,” Smith said, trying not to sound forlorn as he watched Ross slip out of the room. Once Ross was out of earshot, he rounded on Chris with an annoyed expression.

“What the-”

“Stop.” Chris held up his hand. “You’re the one who said you were going to take this slow.”

“What does that have-”

“So take it fucking slow, alright?” Chris rubbed the side of his face, stubble prickling his palm.

Alex sighed, slumping back in his chair.

“Don’t give me that look,” muttered Chris. “You’re the one who came up with this stupid plan in the first place.”

“You know what he’s like, it’s not like I could just ask him straight off.”

“So you seduce him by pretending your bedroom is haunted? Why did I ever agree to help you with this?”

“Because you’re my best friend and you want me to be happy?” Alex guessed. Chris sighed and looked around for something to throw at Alex’s head.

“Because I think you might genuinely have feelings for him, and I want you to be happy,” he agreed. “Also because you are such a child and otherwise you will just fuck this up.”

“I’m not a child.”

“But you act like one,” Chris said with a shake of his head. “Seriously, this whole thing is childish and dumb. _Jesus Christ_ Smith, we’re adults. You can just say ‘Hey I fancy you’ and then swap some saliva.”

“Seriously, Trott.”

“You can sound skeptical all you want, but it’s not that hard. I’ve seen you do it!”

Alex rolled his eyes as he stood up to stretch. His back popped with an ear splitting crack.

“This isn’t like picking someone up in a nightclub,” he grumbled.

“No, it should be a lot easier because you already fucking know him.” Chris put his hands up in the air, exasperated. “Did you even find out if he fancies guys before starting this?”

“He seemed to like it when I kissed him well enough.”

“ _You kissed him already?_ ”

“I couldn’t help it, he was right there and-”

“Stop, stop right there. I really do not want the dirty details of any of this.” Leaning back in his seat, Chris glared. “He’s not going to take it kindly when he finds out you tricked him into letting you sleep in his room.”

“That’s not really -”

“Smith. You cannot perpetuate this insane ghost story forever.”

“Why not?”

“Because it is a terrible lie.”

“If I tell him the truth, he’s going to find out you were in on the whole thing.”

“For fuck’s sake I don’t care about that,” Chris snapped. There was a beat of angry silence before Alex shuffled over to the sofa and threw himself down. At his computer Chris clicked irritably through a couple tabs before he pushed his mouse away. The silence felt oppressive, heavy with words unsaid. Behind him Alex slumped, one arm stretched across the back of the sofa and his face tipped up to the ceiling. He looked a bit miserable.

“I really should have talked you out of it.” Chris sat down beside his friend, cross legged on the dark red cushions. For all that sofa seemed too small for his giant sized friends, Chris found it comfortable enough. He didn’t even make his usual face of annoyance when Alex reached out to take his hand. He squeezed Alex’s fingers reassuringly.

“I know he noticed you never took off that hoodie.” Chris looked sideways at Alex, the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile. “Caught him staring at you a lot, mate.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh.” Chris thought for a moment and then turned to Alex with a crafty expression. “Sleep in tonight.”

“What?”

“Sleep in it, or with it or whatever. Give it back to him tomorrow. That way it’ll smell like you.”

“Will that work?” Alex asked dubiously.

“Works on girls,” his friend replied, shaking his chestnut brown hair out of his face. “Probably will work on Ross too.”

 

* * *

 

In his bedroom, Ross tossed his clothes untidily on the floor and crawled into bed. With the duvet tucked close around him, he put his face down on the pillow Alex used last night. He felt gritty and tired but couldn’t turn his thoughts to sleep. Instead he kept himself ready to jump up and grab some boxers on the chance Alex came back down here. Though that wasn’t very likely, he told himself. No reason to come back down here now that the creepy noises had gone away and Chris upstairs as well. Still. He sort of wanted him to show up, even if he would be annoying and take up so much space in the bed. Restless, he tossed and turned. From time to time he sat up on his elbows and listened, straining to hear any sound in the dark. When nothing disturbed the silence Ross settled back down, unsure if he felt disappointment or relief.

* * *

Alex had a hard time falling asleep. He laid there, staring into the dark and thought about sneaking down to Ross’ room. He thought about finding Ross, naked and warm in that ridiculous fluffy duvet of his and how he’d welcome some company with open arms. With a groan Alex rolled onto his back and slipped off his boxers. He pulled off the hoodie too, and bunched up on the pillow beside his head. If he couldn’t go down there, the next best thing was a vivid imagination. One hand slid down his stomach, fingers brushing through the coarse ginger hair to his cock. Half hard already, it didn’t take much more than remembering the softness of his friend’s mouth under his own or the way he smelled faintly like lemons to get him started. Alex pressed one hand to his chest as he jerked himself off with quick, hard strokes. He imagined Ross’ hands in place of his own, Ross warm with sleep and naked beside him sliding his hand along the length of Alex’s cock with his graceful fingers, all the places he wanted those fingers to touch. Alex bit off a shout as he came in his hand, heels pressed down hard into the mattress. He remembered just in time to reach for some tissue instead of the clothes in his bed to clean himself off.

He almost missed it, but the sound caught his drifting mind and snapped him back into wakefulness. A stealthy creak, and something almost like a footstep.  

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered into the gloom.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Jay for everything - especially this chapter.

Ross leaned his head against the wall, letting the shower hit him down his side and back. It felt good, a tingly needling sense of heat. Forehead against the tile, he let himself think about Alex in a way that was definitely inappropriate. When Alex gave back Ross’ favorite hoodie, he’d put it back on immediately. Later he noticed that it smelled different. Good different, like whatever soap Alex used and the warm scent of his skin. Ross spent a good half an hour trying to shift an uncomfortably persistent erection without drawing attention. It was only after Chris and Alex had a scream off to discover who could make the more horrible sound effects for whatever Chris was editing that he managed to extricate himself from his seat at the end of the table without embarrassment. That kind of ruckus could definitely kill a boner he learned.

Still he kept the hoodie on all day. It was on the end of the bed now. Not that he was going to sleep with it or anything weird like that.

“Damn it,” he said quietly to himself as he looked down. He was hard and it wasn’t going away this time. He kept thinking about the coppery color of Alex’s hair, the way it curled when it was wet, the prickle of his beard last night when he kissed…

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Ross moaned this time as his hand squeezed the tip of his cock. This was happening now, whether it was weird or not. Water ran down his chest as he leaned up, bracing his free hand on the wall.  Fingers tightly wrapped around his erection, Ross stroked himself slowly and deliberately. He was going to enjoy this at least. Even if it was kind of messed up to be getting off thinking about one of your closest friends. He let his fingers slide over his head, feeling the fluid leaking from the tip that greased his strokes. Head back and eyes shut tightly, he felt his calves tense and his shoulders stiffen. It felt like that moment of stretching right out of bed, each muscle long and taut. Ross gasped open mouthed, his face nearly hitting the wall as he came in a rush. The release of every tight muscle from his toes to his hairline nearly made him sob aloud.

Breathless, he let the shower wash everything away.

* * *

It was late, late, late. They were turning into nocturnal shut ins, Ross thought. Maybe they should make an effort to go out somewhere over the weekend. Only ever seeing the sunlight through the windows probably wasn’t healthy.

“Shit!” He jumped when he realized he wasn’t alone in the kitchen, and was suddenly extra glad he wasn’t still walking around ready to go at a moment’s notice. “I thought everyone was asleep.”

“You look as freaked out as I feel mate,” Alex laughed from his spot by the back door. Ross recovered himself and hunted for a clean glass.

“Why’s that?”

“I heard something again. While I was up there in my room.”

Ross turned around, eyes wide.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Swear to god I am not.” Alex held up his hands. “I heard something move, like someone walking only there was no one else in there and the light was on. Last night and tonight.”

“Fuck me,” Ross said quietly. His eyes went up to the ceiling and he missed Alex biting his lips hard to stop himself from making a smart remark. By the time Ross looked back down, he was composed again. “You sure it wasn’t Trott walking around, in the hall or something?”

“Definitely wasn’t him, he’s snoring away in his room.” Alex had checked, just in case Chris was trying to fuck with him somehow. But the other man was blissfully asleep, not even waking when Alex opened his door. “Besides it just sounded… close somehow.”

“Do you think we can get our deposit back for that? Undisclosed ghost in the house?”

Alex snorted, and Ross smiled one of those wide smiles that made him look younger. Alex wanted to run his hand through the damp hair on his forehead or over the shadow of stubble under his jaw. He watched Ross drink down his glass of water.

“Probably not, mate.” He moved to look outside. Nothing moved in the dark yard.

“Do we have any food that I don’t have to cook?” Ross grumbled. He stared into the fridge with a sour expression. “I am so sick of cooking.”

“Let’s go out.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

“You do realize it’s the middle of the night?”

“No I mean - well yes but I damn… ahah what am I saying?” Alex tried to laugh. He scratched his head, arm half concealing his face. “I meant, let’s go out for breakfast.”

“Yeah?”

“Let me sleep down here and I’ll buy your breakfast even,” Alex said, unable to repress a wink. Ross flushed an astonishing, delightful pink and it took all of the taller man’s self control not to take his face in his hands to kiss him.

“Haha, sure Smith.” He licked his lips, took in Alex’s pajama pants and t-shirt. “Come on.” Ross turned to the hall, hoping his face didn’t look as red as he felt. In his head, part of his brain was shouting about how he was the most terrible friend, having just wanked off to Alex and now inviting him to come sleep in his bed. Another part was shouting about whether or not Alex would shed that t-shirt and if he should take off his own. Ross made a weird little frustrated noise to himself.

“Alright there?”

“What? Oh yeah. Yeah I was just - uh yeah just thinking about something, something work related. Edits. You know. The trailer.”

“Right.” Alex let that one go, sort of enjoying a visibly flustered Ross trying to play it cool.

“No taking all the duvet this time.”

“Sharing is caring,” Alex sing-songed. He pulled his shirt over his head as Ross closed the bedroom door with a soft snick. He swallowed, uncomfortably aware of Alex’s bare skin.

“Ross, mate, you really don’t have to stay dressed up. I know you hate it.” Alex chucked him on the shoulder with his easy familiarity.

“Right, thanks.” Feeling his stomach flutter with trepidation, he shucked his own t-shirt. They stood awkwardly together at the foot of the bed in nearly identical plaid pajama pants. Ross laughed, made a face at how nervous it sounded in his ears and flung himself into the bed to curl up on his left side facing the wall. Behind him, he felt the bed dip with Alex’s weight. A heartbeat later he felt the duvet settling over his shoulders. The bed shifted and the light went out, leaving him in blessed darkness.

“Thanks,” Alex whispered. He was a radiant heat so close to Ross’ back.

“Better be a good breakfast.” Before he could talk himself out of it, Ross reached his left hand up to wrap his fingers around Alex’s resting on his shoulder. Alex’s fingers rubbed over his knuckles as if counting them.

“The best,” his friend laughed very quietly. Ross felt his lips skim the back of his head, a very gentle kiss to his hair. This was so dangerous, he thought. What was he doing, messing around with Alex Smith of all people? This would end badly. He’d get himself all worked up about the idea of it and it would be nothing close to reality. Alex was an inveterate flirt. This was all silly, Ross told himself. He’s not actually into you. Reluctantly, he let go of Alex’s hand. Behind him, Alex settled into Ross’s back with a contented sigh. Soon enough he was asleep. But Ross stayed awake a bit longer, listening hard for any sound in the darkness just in case.

* * *

 

Clear, pale sunlight streamed across the bed through open curtains. Chris woke up pretty early for a change, feeling rested and benevolent. He yawned and started to blink the sleep out of his eyes. His lashes brushed something that obstructed his view and instinct made him flail, rocketing right up out of sleep into wakefulness. He clawed at his face, and made a confused, very pissed off expression at the paper crumpled up in his hand.

_Out for breakfast with Ross !!! Told him you wanted to sleep, bring you back something_

  
“Son of a bitch,” Chris groaned and flopped back onto his pillow. His stomach growled. 


	4. Chapter 4

The alarm on his phone was set for an early hour, so they could eat an actual breakfast in the morning like normal people. But after he silenced the incessant beeping, Ross realized Alex was still asleep. He sat up a bit, and tried to read on his phone. Instead he watched Alex for the steady rise and fall of his breath, every freckle on his back. Ross bit his lip and reached over to run his fingers through his friend’s bright hair. When Alex murmured and shifted in his sleep Ross jumped, smacking the back of his head against the headboard. But he didn’t seem to wake. Instead Alex just rolled over to use Ross’ ribs as a pillow. For a long few heartbeats Ross held his breath. But nothing else happened. Gently Ross combed his fingers through Alex’s hair, feeling the ends curl between them. He was still doing that, and absently checking Twitter when Alex yawned and stretched his arm out across Ross’ stomach with a mumbled good morning.

Alex felt Ross’ hand jerk away from his head, and hid his frown. He’d been awake for ages now, but he hadn’t wanted to move because he knew Ross would stop. The spell of the moment was broken though.

“Hey,” Ross murmured in a rough voice. “Time to get up.”

“Yeah.” He wondered if he was imagining the reluctance in Ross’ voice or not. Reluctantly Alex rolled off him.

 

* * *

“You know, technically this is lunch. You still owe me breakfast.”

“No mate, this is breakfast.”

“We’re eating burgers Smith. That’s not breakfast food.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Alex took another bite. “It’s the first meal you’re having today. That makes it breakfast.”

“But breakfast is toast and bacon and…”

“Mate you can eat all that any time of the day and doesn’t mean it is breakfast. Break. Fast. It’s the first meal.”

Ross made a face, acknowledging the statement. He hated to admit Alex was probably right.

“Fine. But you still owe me an actual breakfast food breakfast.”

“How is that fair?”

“You’ve spent two nights in my room,” Ross pointed out dryly.

“Oh come on,” Alex laughed.

“Nope, too late, already made up my mind.” Leaning back in his chair, Ross smiled in a way that made Alex’s heart thump a bit harder.

 

* * *

They were halfway home before Alex remembered he was meant to bring something home for Chris. Ross mocked him as they took a detour to a McDonald's and purchased a slightly ridiculous amount of food because neither of them could remember what the third of their trio usually ordered. Alex promised to eat whatever was leftover, and Ross mocked him for his constant appetite. They shoved each other playfully, tossing stupid insults back and forth. The cashier watched them with a bemused expression.

“So…” Ross couldn’t read Alex’s expression behind his cheap sunglasses. “Do you think - the noises I mean. Do you think it is something?”

“Dunno,” the other man shrugged, hefting the sack of food. “It is weird though. I didn’t really think it was anything…”

“Bullshit,” laughed Ross. “You screamed like a little school boy bitch when the light went out.”

“You’re the one who got scared in the first place!”

“Right, well. You’re the one who wouldn’t sleep in his room after.”

“Fuck off,” Alex grinned. “You would have done the same thing mate.” He hip checked Ross as they approached the door, prompting Ross to stumble and swear. He pushed back and Alex yelped. “Don’t, I’ll drop the food!”

 

* * *

 

Still a bit grumpy, Chris was something less than gracious about his meal by the time they got back to the house. He rolled his eyes while Ross speculated aloud about ghosts and creepy noises.

“Did you buy a Happy Meal?”

“I got you the girl toy.” Alex groaned theatrically when Chris threw it with surprising accuracy at his head.

 

* * *

“Oh mate, you’re definitely going to hell.” Alex taunted Chris over his most recent in game failure while Ross slipped off to take a break from his screen.

“Why am I going to hell?” Chris made a face, wrinkling his nose. “If anyone, it’s going to be you.”

“Nah,” Alex disagreed with that insufferable smile.

“You are definitely going to hell. You know why?” He scooted over to Alex’s chair, pushing it back to he could whisper directly in his ear. “Because you are a twat. Also because you are messing with Ross.”

“I’m not messing with him - I’m flirting with him,”  Alex whispered back.

“Can’t you just tell him you’re into him? Jesus Smith get over your weird insecurities here and admit you want to bang him. He’s obviously into you.”

“You don’t know that for sure...”

“Yeah guys who aren’t into you let you wear their clothes and spend the night in their bed all the time,” snorted Chris. “Obviously.”

“Fuck off Trott.”

“I’ll fuck off if you’ll just go fuck Ross and get it over with already.”

“Jesus!” Alex looked startled.

“What, isn’t that the whole point?” He let the chair go and pushed Alex away. “If you don’t do something about this and stop this whole weird whatever you’re doing I’m going to tell him you put me up to this.”

“No!”

“Yes. And cut the ghost bullshit.”

“Mate, I definitely heard something creepy last night...”

“I’m not going to fall for that, alright. It might get you into Ross’ bedroom but it doesn’t work on me. Stop it.” Chris flipped his fingers at his friend and headed for his room.

 

* * *

“You can’t believe Smith's ghost stories.”

“I know we’re a household of godless atheists here but-”

“It’s ridiculous Ross and you know it.” Chris sat cross legged on his bed, strumming at his guitar. They were trying to figure out some changes to the music for the latest project while Alex showered. “Smith is just making shit up.”

“But I heard something,” Ross insisted. “How can he be making it up if I heard something while I was looking right at him?”

His shorter friend frowned, opened his mouth and stopped. He wanted so badly to come clean about the stupid prank that he never should have gotten involved with in the first place. Ross leaned against the desk on the other side of the room and kept talking.

“He seems more upset by it the more it goes on, and after last night it is starting to worry me. I mean that first night it was all bravado and rushing upstairs but now he’s-”

“Staying down in your room all the time,” Chris interjected, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah, he is.”

“Ross.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay with him being down there?”

“What do you mean?” Chris watched him fidget, suddenly very interested in his trainers.

“You’re not uncomfortable sharing a bed with him?”

“No. Why would- I mean well it is a bit… it’s fine really. It’s fine.” He flushed, and rubbed a hand across his forehead.

“Really.” Chris stared, trying to load that word with as much sarcasm and innuendo as possible.

“Really. It’s fine. Nice to have company.” Ross’ laugh was nervous, but Chris could see the smile he was trying to hide. It made him soften, just a bit. Alex was still the biggest twat he’d ever met in his life sometimes, and Ross could be so absolutely gullible at times it was amazing he hadn’t gotten rooked by some internet scammer. It was a little weird to think about them being so.. intimate. But they were the best friends he’d ever known. He kind of wanted to just lock them in a closet together until they bumbled into figuring out they both were into each other.

“This is absolutely none of my business,” Chris began. “But have you even noticed the way he looks at you?” Ross coughed and flushed a brighter shade of pink.

“You know what Smith’s like.”

“Yeah, I do. Enough to notice he’s interested in you.”

Ross made a dismissive noise.

“Enough to troll him by making him think there’s a goddamn ghost creeping around in his room.”

“What did you say?”

“You heard me.” Chris smirked and got up to put the guitar away. How neither of his friends could figure this out was beyond him. But it was kind of funny.

“How - wait why?”

“Ninja skills,” answered Chris over his shoulder. “And because he frankly deserves a bit of trolling sometimes.”

“Oh my god.” Ross looked stunned. “Wait, but you weren’t even here the first time.”

“I was mate.” It wasn’t a lie, he rationalized. Just selective truth. He was just going to leave out that this entire thing only happened because Alex couldn’t behave like a normal human being. “I snuck back in about twenty minutes after I left.”

“Fuck.”

“Yup.”

“You scared the shit out of me, you bastard.” Ross made a face, wrinkling his nose.

“Kind of the idea?” Chris shrugged. “Pretty hilarious actually, at least for me.”

“How did you get the light to go out?”

“Ninja skills.”

“Fucking hell Trott.”

“Pretty good, eh?” He grinned. Ross snorted and then laughed.

“Jesus.”

“So would you just make out with him or whatever and figure this out already? I can’t keep being your ninja fairy godmother every fucking night.”

Ross choked on a laugh and ran a hand through his hair.

“Whatever you say, Trott. Jesus.”

“That’s Dr Jesus Trott to you!”

****  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of some kinks, which will be a thing in the next chapter. (Bondage, spanking, choking.)

“What are you doing up here?” Chris leaned in the doorway of the bedroom.

“Getting ready for bed?”

“Since when do you sleep in your own bed?”

Alex ignored the sarcasm as he gathered up the laundry scattered around the floor.

“Weren’t you the one telling me off for sleeping elsewhere?” he asked over his shoulder. “I thought you were encouraging me to take it slow.”

“That’s before I realized ‘taking it slow’ just meant you didn’t know what you’re doing.” Chris crossed his arms over his chest.

“Fuck off Trott.”

“Mate, just go down there.”

“What?” Alex squinted at his oldest friend, trying to catch any sarcasm or mockery in his words.

“For the love of god, just go down there. Go down there and make a fucking move before I have to lock the two of you in the attic or something. I can’t take much more of this dancing around the obvious.” The slender man raised his hands in a dramatic gesture and moved forward into the room. He punched Alex in the arm, trying to be both affectionate and irritated in a way his friend would understand.

“Okay,” Alex said after a moment. “Okay.”

“ _Thank god_ ,” Chris groaned. He threw his hands up again, and stomped back to his own room.

 

* * *

Downstairs, Ross sat on the end of his bed in his boxers. His room was a disaster, he thought. Cups everywhere, clothes on everything but the hamper, that stack of boxes in the corner from deliveries that he just hadn’t remembered to toss… but there was a big box of Kinder bars on the desk. Maybe just one before bed, he thought.

“Ross, you awake?” Alex’s rap on the door interrupted him. Ross scooted back onto the bed and under the bedclothes.

“Yeah,” he called through the door. “Come in.”

Alex slipped into the room, and stumbled over the stuff scattered all over the floor in the dim light.

“Your room is a death trap,” he said as he crashed into the end of the mattress with a wince. “God Ross, clean up after yourself now and then?”

“Sorry!” He was trying not to laugh, biting the inside of his cheek. Alex looked up from untangling a a jumper from his shoe.

“So…”

“Did you hear something?”

“No, I- well I didn’t stay up there very long.”

“Understandable.” Ross shrugged. “You want to stay here tonight?” The quiet smile Alex gave him made warmth burn in his chest.

“You mind?”

“Nah. Come on then.” Ross patted the duvet beside him.

“Wait - are you wearing any clothes?” Alex paused.

“Uh, boxers?” Ross sputtered.

“Alright.” With a grin, Alex climbed under the covers beside him.

“I can go put-”

“Don’t.” Alex let his hand rest on Ross’ arm. Ross breathed out, willing himself not to blush at the husky sound of Alex’s voice. Fingers rubbed across the back of his forearm and Ross couldn’t stop watching them.

“Smith.” Reluctantly he dragged his gaze up to Alex’s face. Ross had no idea how long they sat there in silence.

“Yeah mate?” Alex’s eyes were bright this close, reflecting the lamplight.

“Are you going to kiss me again?” He could feel his pulse thudding in his temples. Alex inhaled, a soft hiss of breath. He leaned forward, mouth hot against Ross’ own. Gentle at first, Alex licked the curve of Ross’ upper lip. Then he couldn’t resist pushing his tongue into Ross’ mouth and kissing him deeply.

“Been waiting days for you to do that,” Ross chuckled when they broke apart for air.

“Why didn’t you just…” Alex gestured vaguely.

“Didn’t really know if you were into me or just being your handsy self.”

“Why would I not be into you?”

“I just didn’t think I was your type, really.”

“What is my type? Because I’m not sure I really have one aside from human and willing.”

“Maybe someone… I don’t know, I mean I’ve always thought you were a bit bent. Maybe less… kinky? Definitely less awkward than me, christ.” He almost whispered it.

“Wait, kinky for what?”

“Nothing weird,” Ross said a bit defensively.

“Not a secret pony boy? A furry?”

“God no.”

“But kinky,” Alex murmured, pressing his lips to Ross’ bare shoulder. “That could be exciting. Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to play twenty questions with you?”

“Umm,” Ross laughed. “Well it’s probably not that exciting.”

“ _Rossssss_ , just tell me already.”

“Umm. I - this is something you can’t ever tell anyone.”

“Of course.”

“Ah, well. I like- I like being tied up.” Emboldened by the appreciative noises Alex made while kissing his way across Ross’ collarbone, he continued. “And I like being spanked.”

“Ohhhh.”  Alex licked the hollow of his throat, making Ross shiver and tip his head back. “What else?”

“Being choked. That’s it really.” He closed his eyes, still feeling the nervous flip in his stomach. He felt Alex rest his head in the curve of his shoulder.

“Sounds hot,” Alex murmured. “Let’s do all that.”

“Really?”

“You bet your sweet ass we’re doing that. I’m not missing the chance to tie you up and spank you.”

“Oh my god Smith, could you be any cruder?” Ross’ face felt like it was on fire.

“Well I could-”

“No no no no. Stop. Don’t say it, whatever you’re about to say.”

Ross ran his fingers endlessly through his friend’s coppery hair as they rested in a companionable silence.

“We should probably do something nice for Trott,” Ross said at last.

“Why?”

“He did all this for us.”

“What are you talking about mate?” Alex opened his eyes in confusion.

“He came clean about sneaking back into the house.”

“He- what?” Startled, Alex sat up. His heart hammered.

“Calm down, Smith.” Ross pulled him by the shoulders back into the mess of sheets and duvet. “Let me explain.”

“No I-”

“Shhh.” Ross physically held Alex’s mouth closed with one hand, rolling his eyes in that exasperated sort of way. “Look, he wanted to mess with you and he clearly succeeded. He told me you deserved some trolling. I think he might still be annoyed about that time you spiked the chicken pasta with all that spice. Or the time you tied him to his chair when he fell asleep. Or the snow incident. Probably all of them.”

Over Ross’ hand, Alex’s hazel eyes blinked rapidly.

“Anyways, he wanted to scare the crap out of us. And then he sort of… pushed us together.” Smiling, Ross let go of Alex’s chin. “He’s a lot more perceptive than I gave him credit for.”

“So Trott…” Alex trailed off, still genuinely surprised. Clearly his friend hadn’t told Ross that the whole thing was initially Alex’s plan for pushing them together. “But wait all the other noises?”

“All him.”

“That dirty sneak.” Alex’s eyes were wide with shock. How the hell, he wondered. That double crossing little twat. He was going to throttle him and not in a sexy way, in a murdering way.

“I know.” Ross laughed again. “I know. So don’t be afraid, I’m turning out the light.”

 

* * *

Chris followed his nose downstairs, sniffing at the unexpected aromas of food and coffee. He found Ross in the kitchen bustling about between the cook top and the counters. He blinked and pushed the fringe out of his eyes, taking in the massive amount of food arrayed like a hotel breakfast buffet.

“Morning,” Ross said cheerfully. He wiped his hands on the apron.

“Do you do this every time you get laid?”  

“No!” Ross waved a spatula at him. “Not that it is any of your business whether or not I got laid last night. But I did not. Get laid that is.”

“Given that I’ve had to endure ages of you two faffing about and unable to admit your burning desire to suck faces, I think it is my business.” Chris looked over the top of his glasses, making a stern, skeptical face. He turned to get the juice out of the fridge. “So what is this?”

“Breakfast? Lunch? Brunch?”

“Ross,” he groaned.

“Just feeling good,” Ross said as he flipped a pancake. “Thought it might be nice if we had a proper meal, all three of us.”

“Is this some prelude to you asking me for a three way with Smith?”

Ross turned halfway around, trying to formulate a smart response. But Alex interrupted, strolling in with damp hair and a grin.

“Ooh, Trott, you pretty bastard. We gonna have a go then?” He hooked an arm around Chris’ neck.

“In your dreams, Smith.” Chris rolled his eyes and wriggled out of his grasp.

“Nightmares more likely.”

“Good to see you’re acting normally, unlike Ross here.”

“Hey, I cook!” He dropped the pancake onto the stack. “Believe it or not, I just felt like doing something nice for my friends.”

“ _Riiiight_.” Chris poured glasses of juice, handing one off to Alex.

“That is not coffee, or even tea.”

“No but if you drink it you’ll make Ross’ life so much better when he blows you.”

“What?” Both Ross and Smith looked at him with flabbergasted expressions.

“You didn’t know?”

“Is this some weird urban legend shit?” Ross asked with a frown.

“Just drink your juice and thank me later. Or don’t. I don’t actually want to know if that’s what you’re actually doing.”

“Right….” Alex looked down at his glass, then winked at Ross and chugged the whole thing.

“Why am I friends with you two idiots?” Chris muttered. Ross dropped a pancake on a plate and handed it to him. While Alex messed about with mugs, Ross mouthed the words _thank you_. Chris snorted, unable to resist smiling at the expression on the dark haired man’s face.

****  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much smut. Very NSFW.

“Right, I’m out.” Chris flipped his keys in one hand and jogged down to the front door. Before he made it out into the evening, Alex caught up with him.

“You are so _dead_ , Trott.”

“Excuse me?”

“You double crossing sneaky walrus loving-”

“Are you really mad at me?” laughed Chris.

“You were sneaking around making me think I was going mental, hearing things at night!”

Looking up, Chris burst into laughter. He had to pull off his glasses to wipe at his eyes because the expression on the taller man’s face was so wrathful. He shook Chris by the shoulders, making that jaw clenched sound of annoyance that was a near constant when they played Trials skill tracks. The shorter man tried to say something, but couldn’t stop snickering. Then Alex pulled him into a tight hug, one that threatened to snap some ribs.

“You’re welcome,” gasped Chris when his friend released him to stagger back.

“I’m still going to murder you for it.”

“Go give yourself a sex induced heart attack Smith.” This time they both laughed. Alex ruffled Chris’ hair and waved goodnight.

 

* * *

Alex and Ross settled down to watch an episode of some absurd American television show, Alex’s arm around the back of the sofa where he could occasionally drum fingers on Ross’ shoulder. It wasn’t much different from the time they spent together on any other day, Ross mused. Perhaps a bit more touchy-feely but then Alex was always kind of like a giant house cat looking for attention. Truthfully it was a lot more touchy-feely. Long before the show was over, Ross was half leaning into Alex and resting his arm on the other man’s hip. It was just hard not to, really. Not when Alex made it so easy with his smile and the way he coaxed Ross over from his corner of the sofa.

They kissed, standing up in the kitchen. It was sweet and slow and almost gentle. Ross moved Alex’s hands so they were resting on the curve of Ross’ ass. He made appreciative noises as Alex slipped his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. While the auburn haired man hummed some terrible pop song in his ear, Ross pressed him back against the cabinets. Head tilted, he kissed the line of bare skin between shirt and beard. Teeth scraped over Alex’s stubble, causing him to moan and miss a beat in the song. Ross’ chuckle was soft on his skin. He leaned back just enough to look the other man in the eye, lips parted with some smart remark. Before he could speak, Alex pulled his hand back and slapped Ross on the ass. The loud smack hung in the air and he watched Ross’ eyes widen a bit more.

“Your face right now is priceless,” Alex chuckled.

“Fuck you Smith.” Ross licked his lips. A blush burned across his cheeks.

“On our way mate. Upstairs.”

“My bed’s bigger than yours.”

“Trott’s out so we might as well take advantage.”

“True.” Ross curled his lip, considering. “Alright.”

“Come on.” Alex took him by the hand and pulled him up the stairs.

 

* * *

Alex pinned his hands to the bed, enjoying the way Ross arched and moaned as he knelt over him. Good thing he had an inch and some weight on the other man, Alex thought. He savored the flex of Ross’ wrists. The room was dim, just the little desk light on to cast heavy shadows.

“Are you hard for me, Ross?” he teased. The reply was wordless and incoherent as he pushed his knee up between Ross’ thighs. “Goddamn you _are_ _._ ”

“Smith,” Ross moaned. His hips jerked against Alex’s leg.

“Tell me what you want,” he said huskily in Ross’ ear. The dark haired man whined, struggling to find the words. He wasn’t used to actually saying any of this with the expectation it might happen.

“Take my clothes off already,” he managed at last. Alex’s lips brushed over his, a brief kiss while he went to work unfastening Ross’ jeans. Hands free, Ross pulled his short over his head when Alex slid off the bed to toss the jeans to the floor. Before he could start on his own clothes, Ross pulled him down for another kiss. He bit hard on Alex’s lip.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry,” Ross blushed. “Got carried away.”

“I can’t imagine why.” His friend raised his eyebrows, looking pointedly at the boxers tented by an obvious erection. Ignoring the remark, Ross started undoing Alex’s belt in hopes that would divert his attention. He glanced up in time to see the wondering, bemused expression on Alex’s face. Fingers cupped his jaw, tilting his head further up. Ross pushed Alex’s trousers down, coaxing him to step out of them and back closer to the bed. His fingers followed the elastic curve of Alex’s boxer briefs around his waist. Ross leaned his cheek against the warmth of Alex’s stomach. But Alex’s fingers tipped his face back up to meet his eyes.

“What do you want to do?” he asked, voice unexpectedly gentle.

“What do you think?” Ross said a bit acerbically. He rolled his blue eyes.

“Yeah, but what exactly do you want to do?” His thumbs stroked down Ross’ cheeks,

“Well,” the dark haired man hedged. He tried to buy time by licking his lips. The amount of times they had exchanged ridiculous sexual innuendo and jokes seemed impossibly distant. Actually saying it now, saying it for real, felt almost too much. Alex watched his face, the rapid shift of expressions that meant Ross was thinking too hard. He climbed onto the bed beside his friend.

“I just don’t want to push you too far too fast,” he murmured in Ross’ ear, pressing lips to his messy hair. “There’s _so_ much I want to do to you, fucking hell. But we don’t have to do it all at once…”

“I don’t think we have enough time before Trott gets back to do all of it.”

Alex laughed and bit Ross gently on the ear.

“So pick somewhere to start. _Anything ._ Tell me what you want, Ross.”

“You’re going to make me say it?”

“Turns me on, mate.” He licked the skin behind Ross’ ear, moving down his neck to bite again. Ross groaned, feeling his cock twitch in his boxers. He tangled his fingers in Alex’s hair and held his head to keep him kissing and biting Ross’ neck while he tried to form the words he needed.

“I want… _god that feels good_ , don’t stop doing that.”

“I won’t if you keep talking,” Alex muttered before nipping him again. Ross shivered.

“Right.” Ross swallowed and took another deep breath. “I want… I want you to suck me off. Oh _fuck_ and I want-” He made high, startled sound as he felt Alex bite down _hard_ this time. “I want to do the same to you. Oh my _god_ _._ ” He moaned, a throaty deep sound as Alex dragged him back further onto the bed. They rolled together, trying to press every bit of bare flesh together and hips grinding against the flimsy layers of boxers that separated them.

Alex pushed him onto his back and pushed a hand into Ross’ boxers. The sounds Ross made were loud, rather louder than he expected. Though given the way Ross screamed sometimes during recording, he thought it shouldn’t have surprised him. He wrapped his fingers around the pleasant heat of Ross’ cock.

“God I’ve barely even touched you,” he chuckled. Propped on one elbow beside the dark haired man, Alex watched him with amusement and desire.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ross moaned. “ _Fuck, Smith, just …_ ” He lifted his hips to tug off the last of his clothing and Alex paused for a moment to enjoy just how very naked Ross was in his bed. When he scooted down to press his lips to the head of Ross’ cock, the breathy whimper made him moan in sympathy. The sounds kept getting better as Alex took him into his mouth, tongue following the ridge of veins down the underside of his cock. Fingers tried to push thick dark hair out of his way, pressing down on Ross’ belly. Alex tried to keep teeth well away from tender skin but accidentally grazed Ross more than once. The guttural moans that prompted made his stomach tighten, arousal aching between his legs.

“Oh god, _god_ , Smith I’m goi- fuck _Alex_ now-” Ross rolled his head back and forth. His fingers dug into the sheets and Alex’s shoulder with bruising force. One of his legs pressed hard into Alex’s chest. Alex lifted himself up on his elbow again and watched Ross’ face as he came. The warm, white mess spilled over Alex’s fingers and onto Ross’ skin as the dark haired man cried out breathlessly. His eyes were tightly closed, mouth open and to Alex, it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever fucking seen.

“Damn,” he whispered softly as he stroked Ross’ softening cock a few more times. He was just making a mess now, trying to wipe off the rapidly drying streaks of come.

“Oh my god Smith.” Ross’ eyes were still closed.

“Not bad?”

Ross laughed, sharp and loud.

“Not bad,” he agreed. He opened his eyes to watch Alex wipe his hands on something and curl back over to Ross’ side.

“Kind of out of practice,” Alex admitted as he kissed Ross.

“Mmm. Well. No complaints.” He could feel Alex’s hardness pressing into his hip. Ross took a deep breath to steady himself. “Come sit on the edge of the bed.”

Alex let himself be pulled up and didn’t restrain the appreciative sigh of pleasure. He did catch Ross before he could get up though.

“You don’t have to, you know, swallow.” He looked down at Ross’ stomach and back up. “I kind of didn’t, so…” Ross just snorted.

“Maybe I want to?”

“Fuck. Go for it.” He pushed his boxers off and kicked them away. Ross slid off the bed and between his legs. Kneeling, he looked up at Alex and flashed him a sly smile.

Whatever he’d done to deserve this, Alex thought, he needed to repeat. Because Ross’ mouth on his skin was better than good. Wordless with pleasure, he rubbed at the back of Ross’ neck as his friend sucked his cock with unexpected and wholly appreciated skill. His fingers curled round Alex’s shaft, pressing tight as he drew his mouth up. The firm strokes made blood pound on his temples. Alex leaned back on his hand, enjoying the icy hot tingling of his nerves.

“Ross, Ross,” he repeated over and over. He felt the tightness building in his groin, hips straining to push forward. He was so close. Behind his eyelids, everything was red and black. Orgasm hit him and he moaned even louder as he felt Ross suck just a little bit harder, pulling back one more time.

By the time he opened his eyes, Ross was sitting back on his heels. His smirk was huge.

“Fucking hell Ross, you are _good_ at that.” Alex pulled him back onto the bed so they could collapse together. Ross chuffed a little laugh and rubbed his face against Alex’s chest.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I am amazing. Though I think Trott lied to us about that juice thing.”

“Maybe I should just drink more.” Alex moved to reach the blankets shoved to the far corner of the bed. Once they were tucked in warmly, he relaxed again. Ross laid on his side, using Alex as a pillow.

“Your light’s still on.”

“Not getting up mate.”

Ross smiled and just closed his eyes. The hands pressed between their bodies came together, fingers lacing loosely.

 

* * *

Chris stayed out later than he really meant to do and it was only an hour to dawn before he made it in the front door. Passing Ross’ door he noticed it was open, the room dark and empty. He rolled his eyes and shrugged out of his coat on the way upstairs. He tried to be very quiet in the deep early morning silence. The light coming from Alex’s half open door surprised him.

“Guys?” he called very softly. No one answered. Chris stood irresolute for a moment in the hallway. He peered around the edge of the door, eyes narrowed just in case he needed to quickly shut them.

The desk light was still burning. He could see Alex and Ross asleep, crowding the bed. Alex was even snoring just a bit. Chris smiled and tip toed across the room to snap off the light. It was cute, he supposed. Cute but also weird because Jesus Alex and Ross, what a pair of wankers. He closed the door behind him and headed for his own room humming to himself.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next week, Chris kept a quiet tally of hash marks on a piece of scrap paper by his monitor. One for every time he spotted Alex wearing Ross’ hoodie. One for every time he was sure Ross was wearing Alex’s t-shirts. One for every time he caught one of them staring at the other with that dreamy, dazed expression. One for each time he wandered into the kitchen and caught them kissing. They were obnoxious in their happiness, though for the most part they managed to behave themselves outside the house. Still, sometimes Alex and Ross were so reckless he wondered if they wanted to be caught. Chris counted the hash marks and smiled. It was kind of cute if you could get past it being Smith and Ross who were clearly the most ridiculous friends he’d ever had. But also the best friends.

“You two,” Chris said as he pushed back his chair. “You are complete idiots.” He strolled out of the room, leaving Alex and Ross to shrug at each other.

“What was that about?”

“I think Trott gets a little weirder every day,” Alex said thoughtfully.

 

* * *

From somewhere else in the building there was music drifting faintly in the air. Alex pushed him up against the wall, enjoying how easy it was with a partner almost the same height as himself. He kissed Ross hard, a bruising pressure on his lips and tongue forcefully violating the other man’s mouth. Ross’ hands were in his hair, tugging on the messy auburn locks. He bucked into Alex’s hand skimming the front of his trousers. They were up in an empty office while everyone was winding down from the recording chaos in the studio.

“Go on, unzip them for me,” Alex whispered in his ear.

“ _Fuck_ ,” the dark haired man groaned as he yanked on his belt buckle.

While Ross fumbled with his clothing, Alex wrapped one hand over his throat. It was just a gentle pressure but it made Ross close his eyes and whimper. Thumb and forefinger pressed up hard under the edge of his jaw. Beneath his fingers Alex could feel the hammering pulse in the big veins.

“I’m going to jerk you off right here Ross,” he growled. His other hand dropped to Ross’ boxers, palming his erection through the soft cotton.

“Fuck, yes.” Ross tried to push against Alex as much as he could. He spread his hands against the wall to brace himself. The first touch of Alex’s hand on his skin felt electric, a jolt that sizzled through him. Ross was already hard. He could still breathe but the pressure of Alex’s fingers on his neck made him light headed.

“Keep it down, or someone’s going to find us in here.” Alex kissed him again, trying to smother the urgent sounds Ross made.

“Please,” whimpered Ross over and over, trying hard to be quiet. Alex’s hand tightened on his throat, making it hard to breathe or form words. He was rough with his strokes, making Ross jerk and quiver under his touch. Fingers rubbed the slick smear of fluid from the head of his cock down his shaft and Alex tightened his grip. The half light from the window illuminated them and Alex felt an intense wave of desire and some other undefined feeling as he watched Ross come undone in his hands. It made him ache.

“Shit,” he cursed as Ross quivered and came with a breathy gasp. He hadn’t planned for what they would do with the mess. Releasing the other man to sag against the wall, he looked around in hopes of finding something to clean them up.

“We are monsters, fucking in someone else’s place of business,” Ross laughed as Alex hunted for tissues or spare napkins or anything across the desks. Still feeling a bit dizzy as he got his breath back to normal, Ross slid down the wall to sit on the floor just behind the door. He grimaced at the mess of his boxers and tried make sure his shirt was clean.

“Stay here, I’m going to make a dash to the toilets.” Alex cautiously cracked the door to check the hall.

 

* * *

When they slipped back down to the main floor, Chris caught up with them just inside the doorway. He gave Alex a disapproving shake of the head and made a skeptical face at Ross. The dark haired man laughed nervously and ran a hand over his forehead.

“You are horrible people, both of you.”

“Aww, you want me to take you round the toilets and make you feel better Trott?” Smith leered.

“Excuse me for a moment.” He then faked elaborate vomiting noises.

“Come on,” Ross said with a weary shake of his head. “It’s late and I’ve got to drive.”

“Maybe if you weren’t constantly fucking Smith in corners you wouldn’t be so tired,” muttered Chris. But he smiled and winked at Ross as they headed for the lift. Ross gave him a tired smile.

“You are going to get caught though, if you’re not more careful.” Chris’ voice was very quiet. “So maybe think about if you want that to happen or not.”

In the hall ahead of them, Alex sang something familiar Chris didn’t quite recognize. Possibly because he was replacing all the words he forgot with nonsense. Ross raised his eyebrows. But he chewed on his lip and considered his friend’s words all the way to the car.

 

* * *

They were clustered around their machines, working steadily on pushing out a big project with a looming deadline. An hour earlier, Alex ran out to pick up some snacks and Red Bull for a long night.

Ross had headphones on, deep into trying to fix some nagging audio issue. So he missed whatever started it off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chris stand up and start pointing above his head. When he killed the music he could hear Alex and Chris shouting at each other.

“I know you’re responsible for whatever that was!”

“Mate I’m sitting right here there’s no way-”

“Do not bullshit me Smith, I know this is you!”

“How am I doing that?” Alex exclaimed. Just as he said that, there was another loud crack, followed by a bang from upstairs. Ross jumped a bit in his seat, mouth open in surprise.

“What the fuck?” he blurted. Chris whipped his head around to glare at Ross with narrowed eyes.

“What the fuck has Smith done?” he asked. Upstairs there was another strange sound, something clearly moving about up in Alex’s room.

“No idea.” Ross looked dubiously at his friends, then back up to the ceiling. “Is our friendly ghost real again?”

“There is no ghost!” Chris said in exasperation.

“Then what the hell is walking around up there?” Alex asked as he leaned back in his chair to look up at the ceiling. More creaking sounded in the sudden silence. Ross thought about the squeaky spot in the floor, halfway between the bed and the door and how he and Alex managed to step on it every single time.

“I am not going up there this time.” Ross shook his head, wrinkling his nose. “No chance in hell.” He really didn’t believe in ghosts. But this was way too fucking weird for his taste. Alex looked thoughtful and Chris looked furious, as if this was some grave insult to his sense of order.

“This is stupid, and a waste of my time…”

“Should we go up there?” Alex looked at Chris, standing there with fists clenched at his sides. His expression was almost challenging.

“Fuck it, let’s do this.” Chris stomped towards the door. His friends exchanged a look and Alex  jumped up to dash after him. Upstairs, there was another banging sound and rapid footsteps. Ross heaved himself up with reluctance and followed, unwilling to be left behind.

“Come on you fucker!” Chris shouted as he took the stairs two at a time. Ross wondered just what the hell was going on now.  He tried to catch Alex’s attention but his friend just rushed up the stairs.

In the hallway, Chris stood indecisively between the closed doors for a few seconds before he shoved open Alex’s bedroom door and rushed into the darkness.

“Oh shit,” Alex and Ross said at the same time. When Chris screamed, a shockingly loud sound, they both bolted towards the bedroom.

“Lights!” Ross shouted. In the gloom he could just barely make out Chris flailing with something. Behind him Alex stumbled into his desk with a volley of swears and hit the lamp. The sudden brightness made everyone blink.

“What the fuck?” Ross exclaimed once again as Chris shrieked and punched the figure swathed in a sheet. There was a startled groan and it crumpled to the floor. He pounced forward and tore at the fabric.

“Parvis?!” Chris exclaimed. He swiped the hair out of his eyes and took his knee off the other man’s chest.

“Hi Trott!” The guitarist looked remarkably cheerful for being tangled up in a sheet after being knocked down. “Ow, did you have to hit me so hard? That really hurt!”

Ross looked over his shoulder, where Alex was doubled over in silent spasms of laughter.

“Smith,” Chris said, his voice unnaturally calm and flat. “Did you sneak Parvis into the house to pretend to be a ghost?” Alex continued shaking, unable to respond. He hiccuped from the suppressed laughter.

“Smith, did you really- what were you thinking?” Ross just looked around in disbelief.

“You twat!” Chris launched himself up and began pummeling Alex, who was now laughing out loud. He tried to fend off the blows but Chris was quick and hammered a couple right into his stomach. Ross just watched, pretty sure he didn’t want to intervene. Chris could hit damn hard after all. Instead he moved over to help Parvis up to his feet.

“Alright there?”

“Yeah, yeah, all good.”

They stood there, watching the melee as Chris repeatedly insulted Alex’s intelligence and Alex tried to hold the shorter man back. It soon devolved into hysterical laughter, the both of them sitting on the floor and Chris occasionally smacking his friend for good measure. Ross laughed through his nose and glanced at Parvis.

“You want a soda or something?”


	8. Chapter 8

Over the stove, Ross and Alex were laughing.

“I can’t believe you paid Parvis to come over for that.”

“Best tenner I’ve spent all year,” Alex said with satisfaction. 

“Yeah right.” Ross flipped another pancake. He’d somehow found himself in the habit of doing this once a week or so, making an enormous spread of food for the three of them. Breakfast foods just happened to be easy to cook. And he liked pancakes.

“You shouldn’t be so mean to Trott, I mean, mocking the nice thing he did for us.”

“What, pretending to be a ghost so I could sleep in your room?” Alex snorted inelegantly and picked at the bacon. “Trust me he did not do that out of the goodness of his heart. He jumped at the chance to fuck with you.”

Ross made a face. Something in Alex’s tone made him frown though, and he nearly burned the next pancake because he was chewing on his lip in deep thought.

“I don’t know why he’d want to troll me so much as you, you give him a much worse time of it…”

“Cause we had a right laugh about the way you get freaked out by terrible horror movies,” Alex chuckled as he filled a plate. “How you scream like a girl. I thought it would be hilarious.”

“What?”

“I think I actually owe him a tenner now that I think about it.” 

Ross frowned at the pan and Alex continued to chatter, oblivious.

 

* * *

“What’s all that, keeping track of edits or something?” Ross picked up a piece of paper covered with dozens of hash marks.

“Yeah, something.” Chris deftly snatched it back and tucked it under his keyboard.  

“Right. So I wanted to ask you about something…”

Chris cocked his head to the side, taking in Ross’ expression and the way he was twisting the drawstring of his hoodie into knots.

“What’s going on?”

“Well it’s about Smith.”

“What did that wanker do?”

“When you snuck back into the house, that first time when you were trolling us… he knew about it, didn’t he?”

Chris sighed. 

“Yeah. It was his bloody idea. I should have talked him out of it.”

“Damn,” Ross said in a quiet voice. “So has this whole thing been a really elaborate prank at my expense?”

“No, Ross. No.” He put a hand on his friend’s arm. “He adores you.”

“Really.” Ross’ voice was shaded with a certain bitterness, a hurt. Chris wondered what the hell happened this morning. 

“You know he’s completely inept when it comes to personal things like expressing his feelings.”

Ross snorted, but looked unconvinced.

“Did he tell you this?” Chris asked curiously.

“No. I just started putting pieces together. We were talking about Parv and something he said…” Ross sighed.

“So this might sound crazy but maybe you should talk to Smith about it?”

“Why?”

“Because, that’s what people in relationships do?” 

“Are we in a relationship?” Ross wondered. “I have no fucking idea what he’s thinking.”

“All the more reason to actually talk to him mate.” 

“Talk to who?” Alex strolled in, mug in hand. Both his friends just kind of stared at him with equally unhappy expressions. “What?”

“For fuck’s sake.” Ross shouldered his way out of the room, looking defensive and irritable.

“What the hell was that about?” Alex turned to Chris, who covered his face with one hand.

“He figured it out.”

“Figured what? Oh. Oh.” Alex looked back at the empty doorway. “Is he mad about it?”

“Of course he’s mad about it, you know he hates feeling stupid about something.”

“Why?” Alex wrinkled his nose and sat down.

“Because he thinks you tricked him just to fuck him around?”

“Well that’s not really what I-”

“Don’t tell me this,” Chris said warningly. “You’ve got to talk to him.”

“Not my strong point?”

“Don’t I know it,” Chris muttered. Playing fairy godmother relationship counselor was not high on his list of things to do today, but he knew he couldn’t just leave it. Ross was touchy about things, and Alex’s relationship track record was terrible. They were going to make a complete mess of it before it got any better. He glared at Alex until the other man finally sighed and set his mug down.

“Alright, alright,” Alex conceded. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Good.” Chris jammed his headphones on his head and slumped down to work. 

 

* * *

The day dragged on, and Ross didn’t reappear. Chris’s expression was stormy and his clicking even managed to sound irritable. As they couldn’t get anything recorded, Alex surfed aimlessly for a bit and even made a bit of progress on some of the annoying administrative tasks he routinely put off until the last minute. He tried texting Ross but there wasn’t any response. Finally he pushed himself up to go look for himself.

“Ross,” he called. His knuckles on the door sounded loud in the quiet. No response. He didn’t think Ross left the house but it was a little uncharacteristic for him not to respond to any messages and blow off a whole afternoon. Alex pushed his fingers on the door just enough to tell it wasn’t locked. 

Ross was on his bed, headphones in his ears and eyes closed. Clearly he hadn’t registered the knock or Alex’s entry. The other man paused for a moment, looking at the faint line between Ross’ brows, one arm under his head and the other resting on his stomach. Ever so faintly the sound of synths could be heard. He wanted to grab Ross’ feet in their mismatched socks but restrained himself. Instead he tugged on the headphone cord just enough to make Ross’ eye flutter open.

“What are you doing?” the dark haired man asked, switching off his music.

“Looking for you,” answered Alex, voice simple and guileless. “Where have you been?”

“Right here.” Ross’ voice was sharp. Alex blinked. They so rarely argued, the three of them, that it always caught him off guard when something did go wrong. With Chris, things were loud and heated for all of ten minutes and then it passed. But Ross would go cold and withdraw, leaving nothing to fight with. 

“Ross,” he began, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Listen-”

“I really, really do not want to hear it right now Smith.”

“No but let me explain.”

“That you wanted to fuck with my head, and fuck me? What a _hilarious_ joke it must be! Ha ha!”

“No, wait… Look it was dumb alright.” He tried to touch Ross but his friend jerked away, scooting back to sit up against his headboard.

“You’re right,” Ross agreed. His voice oozed contempt. “It was absolutely a dumb idea to think this was anything other than you playing around.”

“Ross,” Alex groaned.

“Look, don’t worry about it. It’s fine.”

“Uh no, it isn’t? You’re in a mood and hiding in your room-”

“Just fucking don’t Smith.”

“Don’t what?”

“Get out of my room.” He pointed at the door.

“Ross, mate, seriously.”

“Out!” Ross shoved his headphones back in his ears and pulled his hoodie up to shut out the man beside him.

 

* * *

“That did not go well.” Alex dropped into his chair with a sigh. Beside him at the table, Chris raised his eyebrows. “He won’t talk to me.”

“You have got to sort this out.”

“Help me then, because fuck if I know what to do here.” He raised his hands, scrubbed at his face. 

“Helping you got us into this shit,” Chris said with some asperity.

“Trott, come on.” Alex looked mournful, at a loss. “I really don’t know how to fix this.” 

“Come on,” sighed his friend. “Let’s go make some tea and we’ll think of something.” Chris herded the taller man into the kitchen. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chris waited until Alex dragged himself up to his room before pulling out his phone. It wasn’t long before it buzzed in his hands.

_ can I come in there?  _

_ guess so - not him _

_ he’s in his room _

_ okay _

Ross unlocked his bedroom door and threw himself back on the bed. He felt sort of gross, gritty and in need of a shower. Attempts to nap were not entirely successful so on top of it he felt exhausted and wide awake at the same time. His eyes ached and he rubbed at his face, hoping vainly they didn’t look as bad as they felt. 

Chris slipped in quietly. He pretended he didn’t see how red Ross’ eyes were. 

“You want something to eat?”  asked Chris at last, when it was clear Ross wasn’t going to start talking.

“No,” Ross said with a shake of his head. It was hard to meet his friend’s gaze.

“Right.” Chris picked his way over to take a seat on the edge of the bed. “Look, he’s going away for the weekend for that camping thing.”

Ross sighed. Just yesterday he was dreading Alex being gone for days, and now… Now he just felt some relief that he wouldn’t have to try to look at him without cracking. The lump was back in his throat.

“Sorry for messing with you.” He patted Ross’ knee, only a little awkward. Ross swallowed and tried to make his voice steady.

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not really though. He just didn’t think through… Smith- he has always been terrible with anything more than a one night stand.” Which was kind of the understatement of the century, Chris thought. 

“I shouldn’t have fallen for it.”

“Hey, I was a damn convincing ghost.” Chris protested, and got a weak smile for it.

“No, I mean falling for him- just. I shouldn’t have thought it was anything more. It was dumb of me.”

“Ross, you are the least dumb person I know.” His friend took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’d like to bang both your heads together until you talk this out and sort yourselves.”

“I don’t want to talk to him. I’ll just feel even more stupid than I already do.” Ross wrapped his arms around his knees, mostly because it kept his hands occupied and he could just stare at his his legs.

“You’re going to have to at some point,” Chris said gently.

“I know. Just- not yet. I can’t right now.”

 

* * *

Over the weekend, the two of them recorded some Trials races. Chris buried himself in edits, putting together as much footage as he could to build a buffer. Just in case, he told himself. He dreaded this dragging on much longer, or how it might affect their work, or what it would be like when Alex came home from running around in the woods. Whenever he could he tried to draw Ross out, even shamelessly begging Ross to make some food for them. It was hard going though. 

 

* * *

Ross blanked on most of everything else though, spending ages aimlessly clicking at his screen without accomplishing much. He summoned up some reserve of humor and normalcy for recording. The effort drained him though. It felt like a painful sort of sleepwalking. Everything was numb except the bits that hurt the worst. Eventually the stubble on his chin reminded him too much of Alex and he shaved carelessly. The nick on his jaw bone made him swear, stinging as he washed his face. He pretended not to see the worried looks Chris gave him from time to time because it was just easier than having another conversation he didn’t want to have.

 

* * *

For his own part, Alex was also kind of miserable. Not just because it was damp, and he spent the better part of a day holed up in a tree. He hadn’t expected things to fall apart so suddenly with Ross. If it had been anyone else, he would have shrugged and walked away. But Ross was Ross, and the trio of their friendship with Chris was one of the things that made him happiest. Alex gloomily considered that he might be the reason they could all break apart. At night, he texted Chris almost constantly asking for updates and advice, which his friend was reluctant to provide. Alex had no idea how to go about explaining or fixing things, especially if Ross wouldn’t talk to him. Time after time, he opened the window to text the dark haired man. But he couldn’t bring himself to hit send, and erased every message.

 

* * *

“Are you in love with him?”

“I don’t know Trott-”

“Because I’m pretty sure he’s in love with you, and that’s why he’s in such a state.”

Alex sighed into the phone. He was in a leaky tent, watching the rain obliterate the field below him. He wanted to be running around out there even if it was a wet, freezing mess. Maybe scream. Maybe punch a tree. 

“Maybe.”

“Well figure it the fuck out, okay?”

“Yes Dad.” Alex rolled his eyes.

“Jesus, Smith, take this seriously.”

“I am taking it seriously!” He nearly shouted. “I’m half sick to death thinking I’ve fucked this up beyond fixing and I’m afraid…” He trailed off. “I don’t want him to leave.”

“Me either.” Chris’ voice on the line echoed in the static and Alex could hear the sadness in his tone. It gave him an extra pang, knowing he was making his longest, best friend miserable too. “I’m worried about him.”

“I’ll fix this,” he promised. “I will. Somehow.”

When he clicked off, Alex heard a low rumble of thunder boom across the fields. The rain increased, cold in the twilight. Flipping through his contact list, he stared at Ross’ icon. The screen waited, blank and white.

_ I’m sorry I’m a twat _

_ please talk to me when I get back _

Alex hit send before he could erase the words again.

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Do you want to pick him up from the train?”

“Uh…” Ross made a distressed little noise. “No, I don’t. I think… I’d rather not.”

“Okay.” Chris shrugged into a jacket. His keys clanked as he let them swing against the edge of the table. “I am still going to the cinema and out after, so whatever you’re going to do you have some privacy. Just please try not to murder him.”

“I’m not going to kill him, Trott,” Ross snorted.

“All the same.” He paused, looking speculatively at his friend. Ross looked a bit less like death warmed over and he hoped that was a good sign. “I’m not going to mess with whatever is happening between you two. But I don’t want it to make work impossible. Or anything else.”

“I know. It’s.. we’ll get it sorted.”

“I know. Just not with murder, or quitting, yeah?”

“No quitting. No murder. Got it.” He gave Chris a thumbs up and a half smile. The shorter man hesitated for a moment, then stepped forward to give Ross a quick, tight hug. There wasn’t anything he could say without rambling, giving advice no one wanted to hear or making jokes about it. None of which had helped much over the weekend anyway. Ross was stubbornly closed off about whatever he intended to say or do next.

“I’ll probably drink too much and crash with the guys.”

“You don’t have to stay away, you know.”

“I know,” Chris agreed. “But I also know how much I drink when I hang out with Kogie and them. We’ll end up all night having some bullshit philosophy discussion and we’ll have to keep Parv from jumping on cars to express man’s sense of futility when faced with the universe.”

Ross thought about retreating to his room after Chris left. Instead he turned on a lamp and settled cross legged onto the sofa. Even in the middle of the day it felt gloomy enough that he didn’t bother changing out of his joggers and a sweatshirt. He turned on the XBox in an attempt to distract himself from thinking about the message on his phone from Alex, or the thought that he would be home soon.

 

* * *

When he saw Chris’ car outside the station, he felt a little stab of disappointment. Not that he really thought Ross would be there. No message ever came through after his text. Alex tried to keep some hope alive though. At least his best friend looked happy to see him.

“You smell awful.” Chris scrunched his face up when Alex hugged him. “I don’t even want you in the car, ugh.” But he helped sling Alex’s bags into the back seat.

“I did get rained on, so that’s kind of like taking a shower right?”

“No mate. Not at all.” Chris made an exaggerated face of disgust and waved his hands. It caused Alex to cackle and hug him again before he climbed into the car.

 

* * *

Straight up to his room to dump his gear, and then straight into the shower for a blissful scrub under hot water. Alex let water fall directly on his face. It felt so good to be warm again. Clean was just a bonus. Showering also gave him time to think about what exactly he was going to say. Not that he hadn’t been thinking about that already for hours or days already. He dressed slowly, putting off the moment. Alex profoundly hoped he wouldn’t fuck this up too.

When he pushed open the door, Ross looked up and for a moment his face was unguarded. His expression cycled through happiness, surprise and a stricken sort of pain. It was enough to encourage Alex to keep moving forward.

“Hey,” Ross managed after a moment, voice rough as if he hadn’t spoken at all in the past few days. He tried not to focus on the way Alex’s damp hair curled over his forehead, instead taking in the hesitant expression in his friend's eyes.

“Hey.” Alex stopped, glanced at the television.

“You want to play?” Ross lifted the controller.

“Sure mate.” The smile made Ross’ heart thud uncomfortably. He slid over to make room on the sofa and handed the controller over. They switched off, only speaking to swear at the tracks as they played. Ross tried not to stare while Alex concentrated on the screen, tried not to notice the proximity of their legs on the cushions. He wondered if he should move away but couldn’t bring himself to actually do it. Ross felt heartsick all over again.

“So, look. There’s something I need to say.” Alex jammed the buttons and grimaced as he crash landed. He restarted the track, not looking at Ross.

“I really fucked this all up. I shouldn’t have done things the way I did.” Alex paused, took a breath, and swore as he crashed again. “But I didn’t do it to make a fool of you, or just to get your trousers off.” The controller creaked in his grip as Alex tried to keep his hands steady.

“Why did you, then?” Ross asked as the silence stretched between them.

“Because,” the other man sighed. “I’ve been flirting with you for _years_ , mate, and I still had no idea if you were just humoring me or if you were flirting back.”

Ross couldn’t think of anything to say. Uncomfortably he pulled his sleeves down to his fingers. Alex flicked the game back to the main screen and let his elbows rest on his knees.

“Let’s face it, neither of us are exactly the most straightforward people. Or the most straight.” Alex laughed to himself. “So this really bad idea sounded like a really great one at the time.”

“Right.” Ross licked his lips and risked a glance at Alex, who was staring at his own hands. “You’re an ass, Smith. You could have just asked.”

“Would you have told me?” Alex shot back, looking over at the dark haired man beside him. “Because you can’t tell me you’ve been entirely up front this whole time either.”

Ross opened his mouth, choked on his retort.

“That’s right mate.” Alex laughed abruptly. The sound was bitter. Ross nodded and worried at the edges of his sleeves. Beside him, Alex was uncharacteristically still.

“So basically we’re both prats who can barely manage to figure out how to talk to each other,” Ross concluded.

“Sounds about right.”

“Fucking hell.”

They sat there, the music looping over and over from the television. Eventually Ross realized how dark it was outside and twitched the curtain closed without getting off the sofa. Alex turned off the game and silence settled on them like an avalanche.

“Ross.”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s just pretend this never happened?”

“Are you.. what?” It felt like a gut punch. How was he supposed to pretend this never happened, Ross despaired.

“No, I don’t mean…” Alex sat up and twisted to face his friend. He gestured, trying to rein in his voice and his thoughts before they spilled everywhere. “I meant, let’s start over. Let’s just start from scratch on this.”

“Oh.” Ross closed his eyes, struggling to compose himself. “Do you think that’s going to work?”

“Maybe better than whatever this has turned into? I don’t know.”

“So what, we act like none of the past two weeks happened?”

“Kind of?” Alex reached towards Ross, stopped himself. “We go back to before I had this stupid idea for a prank and we start over. But now we know, right?”

“Know what?”

“That we’re into each other?”

“What is this going to be Smith?” asked Ross in a very quiet voice. “Because I need to know what that is. I don’t want this to be one of your month long fuck arounds that ends up with me crying on the doorstep like that Swedish girl last year.”

“Well you’re definitely not a clingy Swedish girl,” Alex started to joke. But the pained expression on Ross’ face made him stop. “I don’t want this to be some one night stand or a fling.”

“So like a relationship?”

“Do you want me to just say I want to date you? Because if that’s it I will.”

“But is that really-”

“Ross.” Alex did lean forward this time, taking the other man’s hand with his own. “Shut up for a second.”

“Okay,” Ross whispered, looking down at their hands.

“I like you. I _really_ fucking like you a lot. More than I’ve liked… hell, anyone. I’ve been trying to hook up with you practically since Trott introduced us.” Alex took a deep breath. “So let’s go out or whatever we want to call it and I’ll try not to be a complete ass this time.”

In the silence, Alex’s heart thudded painfully. He watched Ross’ face, still carefully tipped down to look at their hands.

“Right.” His voice was so low Alex had to strain to hear it.

“Alright what?”

“Alright,” Ross said again. “Let’s give it a go.”

“Thank god,” Alex moaned as he tugged Ross forward to hug him tightly. He buried his face in the curve of Ross’ neck, inhaling that sort of citrus and spice scent that seemed to linger in all of Ross’ clothes and his skin. When he lifted his head to try to kiss the dark haired man, Ross stopped him with two fingers pressed to Alex’s lips.

“What?”

“This time you’re buying me dinner first,” Ross said.

Alex laughed so hard he nearly cried. Wiping at his face, he pulled out his mobile.

“I am starving, mate. Pizza, yeah?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chris slumped down at the kitchen counter as the kettle boiled. The sound only exacerbated the headache. His fingers pressed against his brow, trying to keep the pain from spreading down to his eyes. If he just stayed very still for a moment perhaps that would help.

“How’s the hangover?” Alex’s voice was obscenely loud and cheerful. He picked up the kettle and took in the scattered tea bags and open cabinets. “Want some tea?”

“Quieter,” Chris hissed with a grimace.

“Want some tea mate?” Alex asked in an exaggerated whisper.

“For the love of god Smith do not fuck with me right now.”

Alex chuckled and poured a couple mugs. He pushed one towards Chris and then poked about looking for something to eat. He wanted hot food but the prospect of cooking felt daunting with Ross still asleep and Chris lurking around in his hungover, cranky state. He could. He just didn’t exactly want to if he didn’t have to do it.

“You’re more cheerful than I expected.” Chris held his mug in both hands, letting the steam fog up his glasses.

“I’d be a lot happier if there was food,” grumbled the taller man.

“Things go okay last night?”

“With Ross? Yeah.”

“So we’re good? I’m not going to have to find a new cast for the channel?”

“I’m not going anywhere - wait, was Ross talking about quitting?”

“No I made him promise not to even consider it,” Chris said. He made as if to shake his head but thought better of too much motion. His skull still felt a little fragile. “Ugh, how much did I drink last night? I feel shit.”

“You do look pretty rough,” Alex agreed. “Getting too old to be carrying on like that.”

“We’re the same age,” Chris muttered darkly. He sipped at his tea, hoping it would have some magical effect. It did ease the churning of his stomach at least. He winced when Alex slammed a cupboard in a search for that box of cereal he was positive he saw the other day.

“Sorry.” He looked around, hoping to find a banana or something worth eating. “But to answer the next couple questions you’re about to ask me, yes we talked, yes I apologized, yes we’re going to try to work this out, yes we’re seeing each other and no we didn’t fuck. That everything? Yeah.”

“Wasn’t going to ask about the fucking but thanks for the update.” Chris tried to sound sarcastic but mostly he was just relieved. “So when someone asks, because eventually they will the way you two carry on, what do you want me to say?”

“Dunno.” Alex made a face and shrugged. “It’s private, I guess.”

“Family business then.”

“That makes it sound weird Trott.”

“It is kind of weird?” the shorter man pointed out. “Mostly because I know both of you and I can’t for the life of me understand why you’d ever want to-”

“Want to what?” Ross stood in the doorway, already dressed and showered for the day. He took in Chris’ disheveled, fairly miserable state with a fond smile.

“I mean, Ross is attractive and I get that.” He gestured to his friend. “But you Smith, you are just a freak of nature. Why anyone wants to get naked with you is just beyond me.”

“Are you seriously saying I’m not attractive?” Alex’s shocked face made Ross laugh through his nose. “I’m a beautiful man. Ross, tell him I’m beautiful.”

“Is that what we’re calling it? I might have used a different word…”

“Shut up,” Alex said but the words had no bite to them. “Get in here and make us something to eat. Trott’s hungover as fuck and I’m starving.”

“You know how to cook,” Ross mock grumbled as he pulled the apron out of the cupboard. “I’ve seen you do it. When did I become the cook in the house?”

“Just make some fucking food already mate,” Chris groaned. “I’m dying here.”

“What do you feel up to eating?”

“Toast,” Chris said with a squint. “Maybe some bacon if we’ve got any.”

Passing Alex in the kitchen, Ross let his shoulder bump against him. They smiled at each other as Ross tied the apron straps around his waist.

“Go get him some paracetamol, will you?”

“Yeah. Come on, Trottimus Maximus Aurelius. Tell me about your night.” Alex guided the shorter man out of the kitchen with hands on his shoulders.

* * *

The difference in atmosphere was noticeable by the time they settled in for working. The sense of grimness was gone. Ross actually talked, chattering away as they recorded a big stretch of game time for a few episodes. With his hangover safely blunted by copious quantities of starch and fat, Chris felt more human. He still had to chide Alex for being so damn loud but he couldn’t bring himself to get genuinely annoyed.

When Alex left the room for something, he turned to make faces at Ross until the other man took off his headset.

“What?” he laughed as Chris raised his eyebrows slowly as he leaned back in his chair.

“Things are good, yeah?”

“Yeah. They are.” Ross wore that small, quiet smile of his that indicated a genuine happiness.

“Don’t fuck it up again? My heart can’t take the stress of watching you wankers bumble around again.” When Ross tried to sputter some defense, Chris silenced him with a wave of his hand. “Yeah I know, we can blame Smith for this colossal cock up. But you and I both know that the two of you are terrible with words and that hasn’t helped.”

“I’m not that bad,” Ross said, only a tad defensive.

“Mate, you kind of are.” Chris clicked away at something. “I’m tempted to buy you some self help books. Look, Amazon has ‘Communication Miracles for Couples’ or ‘Cultivating Love: Enhanced Communication’ here. It’s on sale!”

Ross groaned and flipped him off as Chris laughed delightedly.

“It’s half off, I should buy it for you for Christmas.”

“Close that tab,” the darker haired man said with mock severity. “Or I will sign you up for every shady dating website I can find.”

“I’m going to bookmark it just in case…”

“Fuck off Trott.”

 

* * *

“Ross?”

“Hmm?”

“You want to go out, get a meal?”

“I think there’s still leftover pasta in the fridge if you’re hungry,” Ross answered in a distracted voice as he worked. “Don’t eat standing up in the kitchen though, bring me some.” Almost two days worth of videos were almost ready to go once he made a few final checks. He was hungry though, as his stomach kept reminding him.

“No,” Alex said. “I meant, let’s go outside of the house and have like, a date. Get a meal.”

“What?” Ross looked up, blinking.

“Ross, I am trying to ask you on a proper date damn it.” Alex flushed a bit and looked away.

“Really?”

“Oh my god you bloody morons,” Chris muttered under his breath. Alex kicked him under the table.

“Oh!” Ross laughed, tearing his attention away from his monitor. “Sorry.”

“So, dinner, yeah?”

“Yeah.” He smiled, hoping no one could hear the rumble of his stomach.

“Hey don’t worry about me guys, there’s leftover pasta!” This time Chris managed to dodge Alex’s kick.

“I am going to cut your head off tonight…” Alex muttered through gritted teeth.

“That’s definitely not a date activity Smith, unless Ross is into some really kinky shit…”

“Please stop whatever you’re about to say,” Ross interjected. “Where are we going Smith?”

“Uh… that Indian place is open late isn’t it?”

“Right.”

 

* * *

“This is weird.”

“Why?” Alex asked. “We eat together all the time.”

“Yeah, but usually Trott’s here too.”

“I for one will be glad not to have to sit here for bloody ages while he eats.”

“You eat too fast.”

“I’m just hungry!”

Ross laughed and picked up a samosa. The only time Alex wasn’t hungry was directly after stuffing himself. It spawned a lot of dumb jokes between the three of them.

“It’s just different I guess.”

“Cause we’re on a date?” Alex teased. “Should I have brought you flowers first?”

“God no, that’s not.. oh shut up,” he finished weakly as Alex tried not to laugh while he chewed.

“It’s not that weird, is it?” Alex asked as Ross pushed his food around. “ I mean, it doesn’t have to be any different than we usually are.”

“You’re right,” the other man agreed, tilting his head to one side in thought. “I don’t know what exactly it is…”

“You’re thinking too hard Ross, I can hear the fans ticking over in your brain.”

They both laughed then, and Alex nudged him under the table with one foot and a cheeky grin. Ross raised his eyebrows. But his foot bumped into the other man’s ankle a moment later. Later Alex accidentally kicked the leg of the table, nearly sending their glasses toppling. It wasn’t exactly romantic. But it was sweet, Ross thought, and not entirely weird.

 

* * *

One the doorstep, Ross dug in his pockets for his house keys. Behind him, he could feel Alex standing just slightly too close.

“Don’t you even think of trying to kiss me out here,” he said and the taller man laughed quietly. But inside he pushed Ross up against the wall behind the closed door and kissed him. His lips were still a bit tingly from all the spice in his meal so it felt extra warm. Under his hands Alex could feel Ross relax into his touch.

“What do you think?” Alex whispered.

“About what?” Ross hooked his fingers into the belt loops of the auburn haired man’s chinos.

“You want to go out with me again?”

Ross smiled and pressed his face into Alex’s shoulder.

“Yeah, probably.”

“Probably?” the taller man snorted.

“Are you going to kiss me again?”

“A lot more than that, if you want.” Alex’s lips grazed the spot just under his ear, right behind his jaw bone.

“We did sort of fuck before the first date so that’s alright,” the dark haired man quipped. Ross rolled his head to the side, encouraging Alex’s mouth to keep moving along his neck. A hand cupped the back of his hair and Ross shivered at the scrape of teeth.

“I don’t want you to stop,” he breathed at last. Alex ran his tongue along the tendon that dipped down to this shoulder, pausing only enough to tug the collar of Ross’ shirt out of the way. The soft, shuddering moan Ross made as he licked at his collarbone sent a pulse of desire down through him.

“Out of the hall before Trott finds us standing here.” They stumbled to Ross’ room, which was pitch black. Trying to walk backwards and pull Alex along, Ross tripped over something on the floor. They crashed to the carpet, all knees and elbows.

“Clean your goddamn room one of these days, Ross!” Alex jabbed him in the ribs by accident as he rolled off the other man.

“Sorry,” Ross said, laughter in his tone. He reached blindly, trying to feel which direction the bed might be. “It’s really dark in here.”

“And you leave everything on the floor, it’s a death trap.”

“Only if you’re clumsy.” He was half up when Alex pushed him back down hard. Ross yelped and then Alex was kissing him again. Much more fiercely this time, he held Ross down on the floor. Alex could feel his hands sliding up under his shirt, over the smooth expanse of his chest. Ross pinched one of his nipples, hard. Alex jerked back with a surprised squawk.

“Gently, Christ!” He guided Ross’ hand more carefully to the other side of his chest and made a happier sound at the sensation of Ross’ palm on his skin.

“Sorry.”

“You are not.”

“Maybe?” His laughter shaded into a whimper when Alex sank his teeth into his neck. “Oh god.” One of Alex’s legs slipped between his, a welcome pressure for Ross to move against.

“Tell me what you want, Ross.” Alex bit his ear lobe this time and grinned to feel the way the other man twitched underneath him.

_“Smith,”_ he whined.

“Tell me.”

_“Fuck.”_

“I’m going to fuck you right here on this floor unless you tell me differently.” He felt Ross’ nails dig into his skin, the sharp intake of breath in his ear. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Just take your clothes off,” Ross panted. The taller man sat back on his knees and yanked his hoodie and shirt off while Ross unfastened his belt. Alex shifted off him and stood up in the dark to slide his feet out of his boots. Straining to see in the darkness, he felt more than saw Ross helping him out of the rest of his clothes. Kicking away his chinos, he felt Ross’ hands on his thighs and warm breath on his stomach.

Ross’ mouth was hot in the darkness, making the muscles in his stomach jump and tense as he kissed his way to the base of Alex’s rapidly stiffening cock. He tried to get a grip on Ross’ short hair, fingers curling against his scalp. Kneeling in front of him, Ross gripped Alex’s cock tightly in one hand.

“Ross.” Alex shook his head, trying to clear it a little.

“What?”

“Come up here.” He pulled the other man to his feet, pressed up tightly against each other. “Don’t make me guess, because we both know I’m terrible at figuring out what to do for you.”

“Twat.” But Ross’ voice was amused, and he kissed Alex again, running his tongue over the curve of his lip.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Alex asked again, one hand on his chest where he could feel Ross’ heartbeat thumping steadily.

“Yes, I.. yes.” Ross made a small, distressed sound suddenly and pulled back.

“What is it?”

“I don’t have anything… um, any lube.” He sounded a bit strangled and Alex could clearly imagine the mortified expression on his face. It took all his self control not to laugh.

“I do. Right back.”

“Smith!”

“What?”

“You’re naked.”

“Oh, right. Shit.” He stumbled into the door, cracked it open to peer into the hallway.

“Trousers,” said Ross as he managed to find what he thought were Alex’s clothes on the floor and tossed them over. Rapid steps thundered up the stairs. Hopefully their friend and housemate had headphones on, Ross thought.

Alex nearly tripped on the way back down and had horrible yet hilarious vision of himself breaking a bone running downstairs with a bottle of lube clutched in his hand.

In his bedroom, Ross flicked on the lamp and pointed it away from the bed. He’d already taken off his hoodie and his shirt and was debating whether to lose the rest of his clothes when Alex slipped back in the bedroom and locked the door. His eyes widened fractionally at the sight of Ross, shirtless at the side of the bed, that trail of dark hair leading down to his jeans and the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“Damn you look good like that,” he blurted impulsively. Ross laughed and put one hand on his belt buckle.

“You look alright in my jeans,” he said in a dry voice.

“Shit are these yours?” Alex looked down. 

“Come over here and take them off already.”

A naked, warm Alex helping him undress was something he could get used to Ross decided. Alex’s arousal pressed against him from behind as he urged Ross towards the bed. Ross let his hands roam all over Alex, trying to touch every bit of him to find what would make him hiss or moan. Tugging at his hair was especially good, because Alex made such a sound that Ross felt from his ears to his groin. 

“Smith- _Alex_ , god.” Ross’ voice was hoarse and he closed his eyes. Alex’s fingers and lips were everywhere at once. He tried to pull Alex up to kiss him again but then blinding pleasure of Alex’s mouth on his cock made Ross lose all coherent thought.

The sounds Ross made nearly pushed him over the edge. Alex drew back to take a deep breath, one fist tightly gripping the bedsheets to steady himself. The translucent bottle on the edge of the bed reflected the light.

Standing, Alex smiled as he pulled the other man over and up onto his knees. The sounds made his own cock twitch and Alex pressed slippery fingers to the pale curve of Ross’ ass. He murmured soothing words, probably nonsense as he slowly worked his fingers inside slowly and carefully.

_“Please, please, yes fucking yes…”_ He’d never heard Ross beg so much. He sort of wanted to just keep doing this forever, just to listen to that to that breathless litany of desire. Alex put one knee on the edge of the bed for leverage and reluctantly withdrew his fingers.

Ross’ breath caught in his throat when he felt Alex slowly pushing into him. On his elbows and knees, he had to force himself to keep breathing. Briefly that cold shiver down his spine as his body relaxed and then it started to feel amazing. He moaned, pushing his hips back against Alex to encourage him to move.

_“Ross.”_ The sound of his name made him moan again.

_“Please,”_ he repeated. “Just fucking… _god ._ ” One of Alex’s hands gripped his hip, the other reaching forward to grasp his shoulder as Alex thrust. Each movement felt better than the last. Ross wanted to touch himself, to get off right there and then because surely nothing was ever going to be better. But he was also sure he could not hold himself up one handed as Alex fucked him. The bed creaked beneath them.

Alex shifted, bringing his leg up so both knees were on the bed now. His fingers splayed out across Ross’ waist for a better grip. Trying to keep it steady, he picked up the pace just a little bit and listened Ross whimper. The weak light cast shadows over the bed, and he could see the flex of muscles in Ross’ shoulders, the shuddering as he drew back. Alex closed his eyes, trying to hold himself back.

_“Alex,”_ he begged. “Please.”

“Already?” Alex laughed breathlessly. But he slid one hand under Ross, fingers brushing his erection. The pained moan Ross sent up made him take pity on the other man. Alex wrapped his fingers around Ross’ cock and felt Ross jerk forward almost immediately. Slippery with lube and precome, he tried to match the rhythm of his hips and hand to Ross’ movements.

Ross’ words slurred and turned into sharp cries. Alex groaned, feeling the quick jerk of hips and the tremble that precipitated Ross’ orgasm.

“Yes, oh _yes._ ” Alex tossed his head back. Two more hasty thrusts and he was coming as well, biting off a loud cry as he tipped forward. For a few moments they stayed like that, until Alex caught his breath enough to slip himself free from Ross with a little hiss. His knees creaked alarmingly as has staggered back onto his feet. Ross stayed where he was, head on his forearms. Hunting around, Alex found his robe.

“Up you go,” he whispered. He draped the robe over Ross’ shoulders once he was on his feet. Ross made an incoherent noise and kissed him on the cheek before shuffling off to the bath to clean himself.

When he made it back, actually wearing the robe now and with the sash looped round his waist, Alex had already pulled off the soiled sheet and picked the duvet off the floor. His smile in the dim light made Ross’ heart ache in a sweet, joyful sort of way.

“Come on, get in.”

“I should find-”

“We just had sex, you don’t have to put on clothes at this point,” Alex said smugly.

“Right!” Ross laughed. “Right. Move, you’re on my side.”

“Mate how do you have a side? It’s your bed.”

“I like that side better.” Ross shrugged as he dropped the robe back on the floor and ignored Alex’s rolled eyes. He turned the lamp off and clambered into the bed. “Besides I don’t sleep sprawled across the whole mattress like some people.”

He pushed Alex further over, ignoring his protests. Ross shuffled the pillows and bunched the duvet up the way he liked it. Alex curled up against his back, his breath ruffling the hair on the back of his neck.

“Can I sleep in here?”

“You make breakfast then.”

“Aww, what? I bought you dinner, you wanker.”

“That was for the fucking. Sleeping costs extra.” Ross laughed softly and turned so he was on his back. Alex shifted so his head was on Ross’ shoulder, his arm around Ross’ waist. He kissed Alex’s hair.

“You called me by my first name earlier,” Alex said in the sleepy darkness.

“I did. Should I call you that all the time now?”

“No,” Alex hugged him. “Only here, like this. I think I like it that way.”

Ross smiled and kissed his head again.

“Alex.”

“Mmm?”

“I think I l-”

“I know.”

There was a beat of silence.

“You did not just do that.”

“I did.” Alex’s voice was full of smothered laughter.

“Of all the nerdy, stupid shit Alex Smith, you… really?”

“I’m sorry?” Alex cracked up. He pressed his face to Ross’ skin and tried not to giggle. Ross smacked his shoulder but he was also smiling.

“You twat.”

“Isn’t that why you love me?”

“Fucking twat,” Ross muttered. But he shifted so he could hold Alex as he fell asleep, their fingers loosely twined together on Ross’ stomach.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this particular chapter to Jay, for being one of the huge reasons why I got on tumblr and for inspiring me to write all these words. Their stories were some of the first that popped up when I searched for fanfic for Hats and this chapter is just one big reference to their work. Thank you friend.

Ross didn’t try to say it again. Instead there was just that fond, sometimes exasperated smile and the way he would brush his fingers through Alex’s hair. For his part, Alex didn’t say it except in the most joking contexts. He still bullied Ross into cooking often, but he would help do the washing up now without any asking. More than a few times, Chris even caught Alex in the kitchen making a full breakfast. But he would leave Kinder bars in the pockets of Ross’ hoodies whenever he returned them, and he developed a habit of singing sappy, often ridiculous songs to Ross as often as he could.

 

Sometimes Chris had to look away. It felt like staring at the sun or seeing something behind a curtain, the way they looked so happy with each other. For the most part they were still complete bastards and Alex continued to be the worst sort of troll. Ross was still shy about admitting it to anyone, and Alex was his brash, oblivious self. They moderated themselves a bit for the more public parts of their lives, though Chris heard plenty of questions and half joking asides from others. Some nights when they went out drinking it got pretty obvious. Though honestly, given their friends and their own propensities for excessively physical affection, it probably wasn’t that noticeable. He developed a withering stare for anyone who pressed the issue too much. Chris felt protective over Ross and Alex. They were goddamn idiots but they were his goddamn idiots.

 

* * *

He was leaning against a wall in the club watching his friends dance. The lurid colors of the lights turned everyone red and green and gold. Chris could make out Ross and Alex in the swaying crowd, dancing a probably closer than friends might do. Ross was so awkward, no matter how many times Alex would drag him out there. Chris was tempted to go join them. Sparkles appeared next to him, and handed over a cold beer. They clinked their bottles together.

“They look pretty happy,” he half shouted in Chris’ ear over the thump of the music. Chris just raised his eyebrows and took a long swallow of his beer. Out on the dance floor he could just see Alex putting his arm around the dark haired man’s waist to pull him close. He shook his head and looked back at the man beside him.

“You know how Smith is, has to touch everything like a child.”

“Right,” Sparkles agreed. He glanced out at the dance floor and grinned. “Does he have to kiss everything too?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Chris sighed. “You just can’t take them anywhere.” Ross had his hand tight in Alex’s hair, kissing him right in the midst of the crowd. Behind them, a pair of girls were staring. They broke apart and Chris could clearly see the laughter in Alex’s expression.

“So are we supposed to all pretend we don’t know?”

“Yeah mate.” Chris laughed.

“For how long?”

“No bloody idea.” Chris lifted his bottle with a shrug. They watched their friends for another song or two, until their bottles were empty.

“Come on, let’s go show those two how to actually dance before they start making out again.” Sparkles pulled him away from the wall and into the crush of bodies on the dance floor. Alex grinned his widest, most clearly intoxicated grin when he saw them.

“Come fucking show Ross he’s an uptight wanker and dance with me!” Alex shouted. Beside him, Ross waved with that half embarrassed, half amused expression of his. Chris grabbed both their hands as the music kicked up speed and the lights changed colors again.

 

* * *

Alex did try to make sure they talked. Mixed in with his happiness was a thread of fear that he’d find some careless way to make a hash of things again with Ross. As much as he tripped over his own tongue and couldn’t speak fast enough to keep up with his racing brain, Ross would sometimes just not be able to say anything at all. It was challenging. He knew that not saying that one little thing was going to be a stumbling point somewhere down the line. There was no reason for him not to, if he was honest. As much as he’d been unsure, the longer they went on the more he certain Alex was. It felt like one of those irrevocable promises though, making that sort of declaration. He was still scared he might fuck everything up. So he tried to just show it, even though it pained him to see Ross bite off words at times with a wry little smile.

 

Talking about sex, that was easy. Teasing and drawing the words out of Ross, that too was easy. Building up the trust to let someone tie you to the bed while you were naked was a little more difficult. But Alex was careful, always letting Ross decide how far he wanted to go with anything. Plus he cherished those moments when Ross would whisper some request, or the way his blue eyes would widen just slightly, lips parted in question. He wanted Ross to look like that at him for always.

 

* * *

“I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Does it involve fire?”

“No,” Alex laughed. “I have not set anything in the kitchen on fire this time.” The kitchen incident was a little embarrassing. He pushed it out of his mind.

“What is it then?” Ross made a piercing noise of irritation and disappointment as a zombie knocked him over on screen. “Shit! This is not going well Smith, I’m about to die!”

“Just die mate,” Alex laughed. They were playing their favorite time wasting zombie killing game on the television. “Come upstairs so I can show you.”

“Are you trying to lure me into your bedroom?” Ross asked, raising a sly eyebrow.

“Maybe?” Alex died again on the screen and the final kill counts loaded. He’d bribed Chris with the promise to do a double load of edits this week if he’d take off somewhere tonight and leave them alone.

“Come with me,” he cajoled, tugging at Ross’ hands. “We’re on our own tonight.”

“We are.”

“So you can be loud,” Alex smirked.

“I’m not loud!”

“Ross, you do realize you’re shouting now?” Alex tilted his head to one side. “Come on. I have something for you up there.”

Alex had cleaned, even made the bed with all the pillows piled up at the headboard. A new lamp sat on his desk. He never had figured out exactly what Chris had done to the old one and the bulbs burned out with a distressing regularity. Ross shut the door with a soft snick and looked round. It was like being in a well decorated hotel room, everything so neat and in place.

“Is the surprise one of those cleaning robots you were on about the other day?”

“Not even a robot could help your room,” Alex muttered.

“What?”

“No, mate. Go sit.”

Ross dropped onto the edge of the bed, running a hand over the smoothness of the duvet. Alex rustled through his wardrobe and returned with a large mailing envelope.

“What’s this?” Ross shook the package out onto his lap. Loops of dark navy blue cord spilled out. He picked one up, twisting the silky fiber between his fingers.

“Apparently it’s made out of bamboo somehow.” Alex picked up a piece and studied it. “Supposed to be strong but not quite so rough on your skin.”

“This is nice.” Ross looped a length around his hand, studying it. He remembered the time they used rope Alex had kicking about from a camping trip in a hasty, half drunk fuck in the early evening when Chris ran out to get takeaway. The rope burns on his wrists had been livid, and Alex nearly beside himself over his carelessness. Ross had to keep himself in long sleeves for days to hide them.

“You always look good in blue.” He wrapped Ross’ other wrist in the dark blue cord. and tied a loose bow.

“I’m surprised it isn’t burgundy,” Ross grinned.

“Not everything I own is burgundy.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Oh shut up.” He kissed Ross, nipping at his lip to get him to stop talking for a moment. It was a slow kiss and the dark haired man shifted around until he was leaning up against Alex.

“So this is why you wanted Trott out of the house.”

“Mmhmm.” Alex’s fingers crept under the hem of Ross’ shirt. “I have plans.” They were quickly naked, sprawled on Alex’s bed. Pressed together from head to foot, they kissed and ground against each other. Boldly, Ross guided Alex to the edge of the bed so he could sink down between his legs. Propped on his elbows, he watched Ross lick his lips and take hold of Alex’s cock with one hand. His tongue followed a familiar path up the underside, pausing at the very tip to lick delicately at the slit and the tiny bead of clear fluid there. Before Alex was even done sucking in a breath, Ross took him as far down as he could. The wet heat of Ross’ mouth felt so good that Alex could barely hold himself up to watch.

“Ross,” Alex rasped. Their eyes met, and Alex bit his lips at the sight of Ross’ mouth around his cock. “I need… need your fingers inside me.”

The bottle of lube rolled off the bed earlier. Ross had to pull back, releasing Alex’s arousal reluctantly. He upended the bottle over his hand, watching it drop down to his wrist.

His slippery fingers rubbed over Alex’s entrance. While he pressed his mouth to the pale skin at the top of his thigh, Ross slowly inserted a finger one knuckle at a time. He could hear Alex rolling his head back and forth on the bed, making soft needy sounds. Soon it was two, moving with an agonizing slowness. He smiled into Alex’s skin as he worked his fingers deeper. Squeezing more lube into his hand, he tried for three and was rewarded with Alex panting his name over and over. The muscles tightened and relaxed at the intrusion, slick and hot around his fingers.

“Enough,” Alex finally growled. “Or I’m going to come already.” He winced as Ross pulled out and tried to steady himself with a deep breath. The mattress dipped with Ross’ weight. Alex pulled Ross slowly back up to the pillows.

“What do you want instead?” the dark haired man whispered as he kissed Alex’s chest. He flicked his tongue out to tease a nipple. He could feel Alex’s hands on his back drifting lightly up and down.

“ _You,_ tied up in my bed.”

Ross whimpered as Alex pushed him down on his back. The rope was still on the bed at least. He unwound a length of it and looped it twice around Ross’ wrist before pulling the hand up against the slats of the headboard.

“Alright?” he asked, testing the tightness of it and the knot. Ross nodded, eyes wide and dark with longing. He leaned over to kiss the dark haired man tenderly. Once he had the other hand tied, Alex sat back to really look at him.

“You are so beautiful,” he said unexpectedly. Ross smiled that way he did when he couldn’t quite say what he was thinking. He flexed his wrists against the cool softness of the ropes.

Alex slicked Ross’ cock with lube, watching his face. He looked faintly puzzled until Alex straddled his hips with a smirk.

“Oh,” Ross mouthed. “Oh. Oh fuck.”

“Yes,” Alex smiled, the self satisfied look of someone who had everything he wanted and then some. He reached behind him to take hold of Ross’ arousal and shifted to find just the right position. His eyes fluttered closed as he sank slowly onto Ross’ cock bit by bit.

“Alex.” Ross’ voice was strangled as he took in the sight of the man in his lap. Alex’s lips were parted, brows just slightly knit in concentration and tension. “Oh fuck _Alex_.”

“Come on, you can be louder than that,” Alex replied as he opened his eyes. “Come on Ross, make some noise for me.” He rocked his hips experimentally.

 _“Fuck,”_ Ross nearly shouted, drawing the word out as Alex began to move. He strained against his bonds, unbearably excited and wanting terribly to just touch the other man, to make him move faster.

“That’s it, Ross. Come on.” He rolled his hips forward and used one hand to steady himself on the other man’s shoulder. The other squeezed the base of his cock.

 _“Please oh god fuck Alex please more please please yes…”_ He was loud, and it made Alex grin. So often he found himself kissing the other man, or trying to muffle the sounds he made which was a waste. It was unbearably erotic the way Ross would gasp and cry out, the way he would swear until his breath ran out and his lips were moving soundlessly. Ross’ fingers curled and flexed, the blue ropes dark on his wrists. The naked need in his expression spurred Alex to move a bit faster as he rode Ross’ cock.

 _“Please,”_ moaned the dark haired man again. Sweat glimmered on his skin as he bucked his hips against Alex’s weight. Letting go of himself, Alex raised his hand to slide it up Ross’ chest to loosely rest at the base of his throat. Rubbing a thumb over his Adam’s apple, he could feel the deep rumble of Ross’ voice.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Alex repeated, wonder in his voice. The hitch in Ross’ voice as he cried out was a fire to Alex’s own desire. One hand on Ross’ throat and the other on his cock, he stroked himself and moaned through clenched teeth as he tried to hold out.

 _“Fuck, fuck, now, Alex,”_ Ross cried out. He shifted atop Ross, finding just the right angle and abandoning all restraint as he rode the other man’s cock to one of those orgasms that left him gasping and shaking. Ross jerked his head forward, accidentally smacking it back into the headboard with some force as he came. Alex nearly collapsed on top of him, feeling dizzy and boneless. They rocked together for a few beats and settled into a stillness. Alex let his head drop to Ross’ shoulder while he caught his breath.

Untangled and untied, Alex cleaned them both up with a towel.

“Thoughtful man,” Ross said. His eyes were closed but he was smiling.

“Prepared.” He flicked the towel into a laundry hamper and let himself stretch out beside Ross. He would probably ache until tomorrow but he was too happy to care about it. With one hand he traced the planes and angles of Ross’ face.

“You’ve outdone yourself,” Ross murmured. “That was fucking incredible.”

“Damn right.” He kissed the side of Ross’ face. “How are your arms?”

“Good?” He lifted one and Alex turned it to and fro to check for any bruising or redness. Gently he kissed the inside of Ross’ wrist. It made the other man hum a pleased little sound. Alex kissed the other wrist. Propped on one elbow, he watched Ross drift in his post coital daze. He had no idea how long he’d been staring when the pins and needles started in his arm. Shifting on the bed, he saw Ross’ eyes flicker open. They looked dark in the lamplight, meeting Alex’s own.

“You are the most wonderful part of my life,” Alex said quietly. Ross’ eyes widened slightly as he continued. “I just.. well. You mean so much to me, you know? I’m so damn happy it scares me sometimes.”

“Alex.” Ross looked at a loss for words. Instead he wrapped his arms around his friend and held him tightly. Sometimes it was easier to get through to Alex without words. They stayed that way long enough for Ross to grow sleepy, face resting in the curve between Alex’s neck and shoulder. A sound brought him back to wakefulness and Alex chuckled sheepishly.

“I’m fucking starving.” His stomach growled again as Ross started to laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

Winter rolled in, and soon enough it was December. The heat went out more than once, which was awful and uncomfortable. 

“Are you ever going to tell him?” Chris asked, leaning against the arm of the sofa.

“Tell him what?” Alex distractedly played with his iPad. 

“Don’t bullshit me, I’ve known you forever.” The shorter man pointed at Alex. “You know it would make him happy.”

“I know,” Alex sighed. He let the tablet rest in his lap. “It’s just… what if I... I’ve said this before but not really meant it and things were… I just don’t want to do it wrong okay?”

“Right,” Chris agreed, sympathy in his voice. “But this is the longest I’ve seen you with anyone and you’re clearly over the moon for him. He makes you happy.”

“He does.”

“Well grab your balls, and stop being such a coward Smith.”

“Thanks for the pep talk.” Alex scrunched up his face in an annoyance. He picked up his iPad and flipped open a book. 

“I’m just saying, you have a problem if you’re able to talk to me about it and not to Ross.” Chris shrugged. 

“Is this talking? I’m reading.” 

“Smith-” Whatever he was about to say cut off as they both heard Ross shout that he was back with groceries. Chris looked at him with a thoughtful expression on his face. “Whatever. Sort it out.” 

 

* * *

Ross briefly considered buying a Superdry hoodie for Christmas as a gift. It was even burgundy. But the thought about it more, and realized that Alex would just continue to swipe his instead. So Ross bought it for himself. Soon Alex was wearing it almost all the time. Whenever Ross would look over at him, he felt an extra kick in his heartbeat. Chris took one look at Alex and burst out laughing when he noticed.

 

* * *

They had a habit of a regular movie night, once a month or so where they would stay in and eat a ridiculous meal and watch movies half the night. Next time it rolled around, Ross was in the kitchen cooking steaks and roasted sweet potatoes while Chris queued up everyone’s picks. Outside snow drifted around, covering their tiny yard. Someone had already strung up a line of Christmas lights over the mantle and behind the television. The room felt cozy, and pleasantly warm for a change. It had only taken three days to get the heat fixed this time.

“What?” Alex exclaimed when the movie loaded. “We are not really watching this, are we?”

“It’s my favorite Christmas movie,” Chris said mildly. 

“You can’t be serious.”

“You’re movie is up next, just chill out. I like Christmas movies.”

“You do not.” Alex looked at him suspiciously.

“I do mate. Ross likes Christmas movies. You like Christmas movies. Everyone likes Christmas movies.” Chris accepted his beer from Ross with a wink. The dark haired man gave him one of those knowing smiles and stepped over Alex’s legs.

“Come on Smith, everyone gets to pick a movie. We all suffered through that awful one you picked last time.”

“Hey, that was a great film…”

“We only watched it because we wanted to see how Sean Bean would die,” Ross interjected.

Alex wedged himself between the other two on the sofa, arms stretched across the back. If he cut his gaze to the side, Chris could just see Ross leaned over into Alex’s side. Sometimes Alex would rest his cheek on the other man’s hair, his arm down over Ross’ shoulders. Chris tried not to find it cute but honestly it was. He smiled to himself and turned his attention back to the screen. From time to time Alex made snarky comments or grumbled. The others hushed him with faintly amused and patient expressions.

_ “Just because it’s Christmas - and at Christmas you tell the truth - to me you are perfect” _

As the scene played out Chris turned just a little so he could catch Alex’s eye. Ross’ gaze was fixed on the screen, head pillowed on the auburn haired man’s chest. Alex gave him an incredulous stare and mouthed ‘are you kidding me?’ silently. His smile tight and deeply amused, Chris mouthed ‘tell him.’ They both glanced at Ross, oblivious to their bickering with a sleepy half smile on his face. Alex closed his eyes and thumped the back of Chris’ head with his fingers in mock annoyance. Possibly a little actual annoyance but Chris had a keen idea of just how far he could push the taller man. So it was alright. Making Alex sit through a romantic comedy was hardly the worst thing he’d ever done to his oldest friend. Definitely not even as bad as making him think his bedroom might be haunted, Chris concluded.

During the ending scenes, Ross hummed along to the music as people hugged in Heathrow.

_ “God only knows what I’d be without you,” _ Alex sang along quietly and rubbed his fingers over the back of Ross’ neck. Arms squeezed his waist tightly, and Alex felt that bone deep happiness he felt whenever he made Ross smile.

Beside them, Chris tried to conceal his own grin. He slipped away to the kitchen for a moment to get another beer and to give them a moment to get their feelings out of the way before Alex made them watch a war movie or whatever he was on about this time. 

“God only knows where you idiots would be without me,” he said to himself as he flipped the bottle top into the bin. 

 

* * *

“Twat is the worst pet name. Couldn’t you just call me baby, or sweetheart, or anything?”

“Nope,” Ross shook his head. “Twat suits you.” They were still in bed though they’d probably been up for at least half an hour. Alex liked the mornings he could convince Ross to just stay under the blankets with him, talking or reading on their phones or just generally avoiding any responsibilities.

“Ugh,” Alex groaned. “You’re so mean to me.”

“I am a monster.” He laughed and rubbed a hand through Alex’s hair, fluffing the coppery bright strands. “We should really get up though. Busy day.”

“But I don’t want to.” Alex grabbed the duvet and rolled over onto Ross, tucking it around them. “Let’s just stay here.”

“We have a lot to-” He bit off whatever he was about to say as Alex’s fingers rubbed circles around his nipples.

“How can you sleep naked even in winter?” murmured Alex as his hand grazed Ross’ stomach. 

“Plenty warm in here.”

“Hmm.” Alex smirked, brushing a hand over Ross’ thigh, making him twitch and part his legs just a little more. 

“Alex,” he whined.

“Do you really want me to stop?”

Ross thought about it for three seconds. His hand fidgeted with the waistband of Alex’s boxers.

“No, no I don’t.”

“Good.” Alex kissed him, catching his lower lip between his teeth. Familiar fingers slid up his leg to the tender spot near his hip that always seemed to make him jump when Alex pressed on it. Ross moaned quietly into the kiss, thinking they should have at least gotten up and brushed their teeth or something first. But he wasn’t getting up now, not with Alex’s hand tugging gently at the hair of his groin. He didn’t know why that felt so good, but it did. Especially when followed by Alex’s hand circling the base of his cock. 

Alex moved to straddle him, resting his elbows on either side of Ross’ face. Straining against his boxers, Alex rubbed himself shamelessly against the other man. He grinned, feeling Ross stiffen under his hips. Ross’ hands moved to cup his ass, squeezing.

“Why are you still wearing these?” Ross licked his lips and started to tug the boxers down. Alex lifted his hips and wiggled out of them with his assistance. The press of hot skin on skin made them both breathe a little harder. One of Alex’s legs now rested between Ross’ and they kissed again all lips and tongues and teeth as they ground against each other.

Ross snaked his hands between their bodies. He adored watching Alex suck in his breath when Ross’ fingers caressed him. He rubbed his thumb around the head of Alex’s cock. Slowly Ross brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked them quite deliberately while staring up at Alex. It made the man on top of him moan and push his hips hard against Ross. He wrapped his fingers around Alex’s cock, soon slick enough with the clear fluid dripping from the tip. Alex’s head hung down, gasping as Ross’ hand twisted with each stroke. His arms shook with the effort to remain upright. Each stroke just put him just a little closer to that peak, every sensation a little burst of light behind his eyes.

“Come for me,” Ross panted. He fought to keep his eyes open against the rising pleasure and heat between them.  _ “Alex.” _

The taller man groaned, rolling his head back. His hips bucked against Ross’ hand.

“Come on,  _ baby _ ,” he teased. Alex’s eyes snapped open, a smile tugging at his mouth. 

“Say that again,” he laughed breathlessly.

“Come for me,  _ baby _ _,_ ” Ross moaned, trying so hard not to laugh. Alex closed his eyes, still smiling. His motions were more and more erratic. Ross found himself holding his breath, watching the flutter of his eyelids.

_ “ Oh Ross, fuck,” _ he cried out as come splashed over Ross’ fingers onto his chest and stomach. “Oh fuck.”

Ross’ breath hitched when one of Alex’s hands wrapped around his, stroking his own neglected arousal. He arched his back and whimpered, biting his lips. 

_ “Please, please,”  _ he breathed, trying not to shout.

“Your turn,  _ baby _ .” Alex’s voice was rough and amused. Ross huffed a little laugh and gave himself up, letting the orgasm ripple through him. His toes cramped, it felt so good after waiting what felt like forever. 

When Alex rolled off him, the sudden coolness of the air made him shiver. Alex wiped his hand on Ross’ thigh, earning him an indignant snort. They laid there for a little while, until Ross sat up on his elbows.

“Well, we have to get up now. I need a shower.”

“Going to remind you that you asked for it.” Alex cracked his eyes open to look at the dark haired man’s consternation as he poked at the drying streaks on his skin.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ross sighed. “I just somehow always forget how messy it’s going to be after.”

“Totally hot though.” Alex closed his eyes with a satisfied smirk.

“Yeah.” Ross kissed him on the nose. “Get up.”

“Can we share the shower? Saves on hot water.”

“Not if we fuck in there.” The outraged shouts of Chris about the lack of hot water for the shower about a week ago were still a source of amusement to them both. They honestly hadn’t realized they were in there so long. It was easy to lose track of time when someone was kissing you up against the tiles. Chris has not enjoyed their explanations, glaring at them and wrapped in two layers of clothing after his frigid bath.

“Ross,” Alex drawled. “We just fucked.”

“True. But we could do it again.” Ross’ blue eyes were amused even as he kept a straight face. Alex raised an eyebrow, and let himself be pulled out of bed.

 

* * *

They were wrapping up some gifts, and joking around and just enjoying a rare afternoon of nothing to to do in the otherwise busy December. Alex was nearly doubled over laughing at some ridiculous thing Ross said while they tried to stick bows on everything. Alex had on an absurd Christmas jumper they found in a sale rack, patterned with reindeer and Ross wore a paper crown from the cracker that broke inside the box. There was tinsel scattered everywhere for some reason, bows stuck on various surfaces and a general mess of paper and tape. 

“Trott’s going to kill us.” Ross held up the parcel wrapped almost completely in packaging tape and adorned with several red and green bows with a mirthful, mischievous expression. He reached over to grab an extra bow. It looked impossible to open, unlike the relatively neatly wrapped packages piled up under the tiny tabletop tree covered in little lights. 

“I love you,” Alex said in a voice full of warmth and happiness. The words were out before he could stop himself. For a moment he panicked about the way his mouth sometimes just ran ahead of his thoughts without stopping but he pushed it down while Ross slowly set the present down. 

“Did you…?” The hesitant look on his face undid all of Alex’s wishes to take it back, to have said it some more romantic or thoughtful context or even just with some planning. It just killed him. Alex smiled, that bright easy smile of his and took a deep breath.

“I do, you know. Love you.” He pulled at the sleeve of Ross’ blue hoodie, drawing him closer. 

“Sappy twat,” Ross said, voice unsteady. He spent so much time trying not to say it, trying not to worry about not saying it, just trying to let whatever happened be enough. For a moment he just stared at all the holiday stuff and Alex standing there with that smile of his. It made him so happy it almost hurt to breathe. 

“I think the words you’re looking for are ‘I love you too Alex.’” 

“Oh shut up for a second.” Ross kissed him, his fingers gripping Alex’s shoulder so tight they would leave a bruise later. He drew back, and was about to speak again when Alex interrupted by taking Ross’ face in both his hands. The second kiss was longer, slower, much more gentle. They leaned into each other.

“I love you,” he said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't enjoyed writing something so much in years. Thank you for reading. Thank you especially Tumblr crowd for welcoming with open arms into the fandom party.


End file.
